Eclat de soleil
by Hanako Kimochi
Summary: Teruko Yukio est une jeune fille qui intègre le groupe de Sanzo. Derrière son caractère et sa drôle de personalité, Elle cache un passé douloureux ainsi qu’un lourd secret
1. Teruko

Eclat de soleil

**Auteur : **Hanako Kimochi

**Couple : **A venir…

**Chapitre : **1 ( fic en cours)

**Genre : **Action/ Aventure, Humour, Romance

**Résumé :** Teruko Yukio est une jeune fille qui intègre le groupe de Sanzo. Derrière son caractère et sadrôlepersonalité, Elle cache un passé douloureux ainsi qu'un lourd secret

**Disclamer : **j'en ai la larme à l'œil (snif snif) Mis à part Teruko et quelques autres personnages à venir, les persos de Saiyuki ne m'appartienne pas mais à Kazuya Minekura.

_**Chapitre 1 **_

_**Teruko **_

Notre histoire commence alors que notre tacot faisait route vers l'ouest par une fin d'après-midi. Tout se passait comme d'habitude : Gojyo et Goku s'enguelaient, Sanzo s'énervait contre eux et Hakkaï tentais de les calmer quand soudain il freina violement…devant eux se trouvait une certaine déesse qu'il connaissait bien, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres…

-« Oh merde… »Marmonna Sanzo-« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux encore ? »

-« J'aurais préféré un « Bonjour comment ça va mais bon...Disons que j'ai pris une décision et vu votre état, je crois qu'elle était bonne… » Dit Kanzeon en regardant les quatre garçons : A la suite d'une bagarre avec des yokaïs, nos quatre amis s'étaient en effet mis dans un drôle d'état : Gojyo et Goku avaient deux pansements sur les pommettes, Sanzo avait un bandage au poignet et un autre au front et Hakkaï était le seul qui ne semblait pas être blessé…

-« Bon alors ? On peut savoir ce que c'est que cette décision ? » Demanda sèchement le bonze

-« Et bien…Disons que j'ai décidé que vous alliez avoir un nouveau compagnon dans votre aventure… » Fit simplement la déesse

-« QUOI ! UN BOULET EN PLUS ! » s'écria Sanzo

-« Ce n'est pas un boulet mais une jeune fille… Elle s'appelle Teruko Yukio, elle a 21 ans et elle vient du village de Nakamura ! J'ai pensé qu'une présence féminine dans le groupe serait une bonne idée ! Disons qu'elle pourra veiller sur vous pour que ne vous fassiez pas de bêtises » -déclara la déesse. Soudain le tintement d'un grelots ainsi que des bruits de pas se firent entendre et on vit la silhouette d'une jeune femme qui courait apparut au loin…-« Tenez, justement, c'est elle qui arrive ! » dit la déesse.

La jeune fille se rapprocha de plus en plus et on pu voir qu'elle était grande et mince. Ses cheveux était magnifiques : longs jusqu'au bas du dos, blond cendré attaché en queue de cheval par un petit ruban bleue nuit, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux qui était de la même couleur…Elle avait autours du cou une chaîne en argent à laquelle pendait un petit grelot dorée d'où venait le bruit…Elle portait un pantalon rouge où était dessiné un dragon bleu ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc et une paire de tongs…Elle portait un sac à dos…Lorsqu'elle arriva vers le groupe, elle s'arrêta, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, signe qu'elle était en pleine forme

-« Bonjour ! Désolé pour le retard ! » s'excusa la jeune fille, encore haletante !

-« Il n'y a pas de mal, Teruko ! » lui répondit gentiment la déesse-« Nous étions justement entrain de parler de toi… » Précisa cette dernière. Aussitôt la jeune fille se tourna vers les quatre garçons

-« Voici les garçons avec qui tu va voyager ! Tu vas voir, tu ne t'ennuieras pas avec eux ! » Fit malicieusement la déesse…

-« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Teruko Yukio ! Ravi de vous connaître ! » Fit joyeusement la blonde

-« Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Cho Hakkaï, mais tu peux m'appeler Hakkai ! » Répondit l'ancien humain avec son éternelle sourire

-« Et moi Gojyo ! » renchérit le rouquin

-« Moi c'est Goku ! »Fit le singe

-« Enchantée ! » répéta la jeune fille. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur au bonze –« Alors…toi tu dois être Sanzo, c'est ça ? » demanda t-elle

-« Belle déduction ! » ironisa le moine.

-« Je t'avais prévenue ! Il est un peu grognon mais pas méchant ! » Chuchota la déesse en s'adressant à Teruko-« Bon maintenant que les présentation sont faites, vous allez m'excusez mais j'ai une foule de chose à faire ! Teruko, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ces quatre là ! »

-« Pas de problèmes ! » fit la concernée

-« Bon et bien alors à un de ces jours ! » sourit la déesse avant de disparaître… Une minute silencieuse passa puis soudain le bonze

Brisa le silence

-« Hé ! La nouvelle ! Ramène toi ! »

-« C'est à moi que tu parles ? demanda la concernée

-« Qui d'autre, à ton avis, baka ? » s'énerva le blond

La blonde le regarda d'un air un peu étonné

-« Bon alors, tu monte où tu attends le déluge ? » fit-il en s'adressant à la nouvelle venue.

-« Euh… Ouais ! J'arrive ! » Lança la jeune fille avant de sauter dans la jeep.

-« Au fait ! J'ai pensé à vous apportés un petit quelque chose pour la route ! » Dit elle en fouillant dans son sac elle en sortit une petite boite pleine d'Onigiri.

-« Allez-y, servez vous ! C'est moi qui les ais fait ! » Déclara fièrement la blonde, pas mécontente de son travail

-« Ouah ! Merci Teruko ! T'est super gentille ! » S'écria le châtain

-« De rien, Goku ! Contente que ça te fasse plaisir ! Et puis, après tout c'est normal » rigola Teruko en regardant le singe qui mangeait avec appétit…

-« Miam ! Ché chuper bon ! T'est une chuper bonne cuichinière ! » fit le singe, la bouche pleine, des étoiles dans les yeux…

-« Oui, c'est vrais qu'ils sont très bons ! » Renchérit Hakkaï

-« Avec toi, on ne risque pas de mourir de faim, c'est déjà ça ! » approuva Gojyo

-« Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes gentils ! » Fit la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement un sourire timide aux lèvres…

-« Dis moi, Teruko, tu sais que t'a des cheveux magnifique ? » demanda le tabou avec un sourire charmeur

-« Merci Gojyo... »

-« Et ce ruban que tu as mis dans tes cheveux fait ressortir tes yeux qui sont tout aussi magnifique ! »

-« Merci Gojyo.. » répéta la jeune fille un peu gênée

-« Et puis, de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais rencontré une cuisinière aussi formidable ! Dis moi ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre ou…. »

« SBAAAAAFFF »

Le tabou n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le baffeur de Sanzo s'abattit violement sur sa tête…

-« Tu vas pas commencer, non ? Manquerait plus que ça ! » Gronda le blond tandis qu'une jolie veine apparaissait sur son front…

-« Décidément Gojyo, t'est qu'un gros pervers… » Fit Goku

-« Et toi un estomac sur patte, Baka Saru ! »

-« Ne m'appelle pas Baka Saru ! »

-« Jvais me gêner ! Baka Saru- Baka Saru- Baka Saru- Baka Saru ! »

« BAAAANG »

-« SILENCE ! VOUS ME FAITES CHIER ! » s'écria le moine en assommant les deux troubles faites à coup de baffeur, ce qui fit rire Teruko. C'était un rire timide mais également remplie de joie et de gaieté…

-«_ Qu'est ce qu'ils sont marrants ces garçons ! Je crois que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec ceux-là ! En plus, ils sont plutôt mignons… »_

-« Allez ! Maintenant, Direction L'Ouest ! » Déclara la blonde en montrant l'Est

-« Hé ! Teruko-chan, l'Ouest c'est de l'autre coté ! » Dit Goku en faisant tourner Teruko dans l'autre sens.

-« Ah oui ! Autant pour moi ! » Dit Teruko un peu déconcertée…-« Alors direction l'Ouest et cette fois c'est la bonne… » Dit-elle en pointant cette fois ci le bon coté…Quelques minutes après qu'ils aient commencé à rouler, ils tombèrent sur un groupe de youkaï. Il était environ une centaine…

-« Guenjo Sanzo nous venons prendre ton sutra ! Donne le nous sans protester et nous ne te ferons aucun mal à toi et tes compagnons ! » Déclara leur chef.

-« Crève ! » cracha Sanzo

-« Ils sont lourd à la fin… » Marmonna Gojyo

-« Toujours la même chanson… » Approuvèrent Goku et Hakkaï

-« Laissez moi m'occuper d'eux ! Jvais en faire de la descente de lit ! CA VA BARDER ! » ! S'écria Teruko

-« Teruko ! Attends ! » Dit Hakkaï.

Trop tard ! La jeune fille s'était déjà propulsée hors de la jeep, aussi vite qu'une fusée…

-« Putain Teruko, qu'est ce que tu fous ! » s'énerva le bonze.

-« Je m'en occupe ! Fais moi confiance ! »Dit simplement la jeune fille en sortant quelque chose de son sac. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de sceptre. Le manche était en métal avec marqué en caractère japonais «Nakamura »et en haut du manche se trouvait une espèce de sphère en cristal. En bas du manche se trouvait des petits grelots en argent. La jeune fille brandit son sceptre en direction du groupe de yokaï et ferma les yeux, l'air très concentrée.

-« Chef ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? » Demanda l'un des yokaï au chef

-« Je n'en sais rien mais… » Dit le chef sans finir sa phrase. La blonde inspira profondément et se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

-« CHIRI NO ARASHI ! » s'écria la jeune fille ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Aussitôt pleins de petites étincelles apparurent autours du groupe de yokaï. Elle tournèrent tout d'abord lentement puis allèrent de plus en plus vite ! Au bout d'un moment, elles allèrent si vite qu'on ne voyait plus les yokaï. On les entendait juste crier derrière.

Au bout d'un moment, la tempête s'arrêta et il ne restait plus que quatre yokaï !

-« Hé ! Où sont passés les autres ? » Demanda Gojyo

-« 'sont tous morts… » - dit simplement Teruko – « Vous vous chargez du reste ? » Demanda cette dernière en regardant les autres garçons

-« AVEC PLAISIR ! » s'écrièrent Gojyo et Goku.

Hakkaï, Gojyo et Goku se chargèrent de trois des yokaï. Il ne resta bientôt plus que leur chef qui se trouvait face au revolver de Sanzo. Il tenta de fuir mais le coup retentit et il ne resta bientôt plus rien du chef de groupe…

-« Ca lui apprendra à me faire chier…Je suis d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui ! » dit Sanzo en remontant dans la jeep

-« Aujourd'hui seulement ? » commenta Gojyo tandis que lui et les autres faisait de même.

-« Uruseï, Kappa de merde ! Si tu veux vivre jusqu'au prochain village, t'a intérêt à la boucler… » Fit le bonze en s'allumant une cigarette. –« Hakkaï, Arrête de faire la tortue et démarre vite qu'on en finissent ! J'en ai marre de rouler !… » Ordonna t-il à l'ancien humain. Se sentant observer, Sanzo tourna la tête vers le siège arrière de la jeep et eu juste le temps de voir une espèce de spatule à en métal géante s'approcher dangereusement de sa tête puis…

SBENG !

-« Aïe…Ca doit faire mal, ça ! » commenta Goku.

La blonde avait sortit une spatule géante dont ne sait où et s'en était servi pour donner un coup violent sur la tête du bonze. Elle serra ses doigts sur le manche et la spatule rétrécit jusqu'à tenir dans sa paume de main. Sanzo devint rouge sans qu'on sache si c'était à cause de la colère qu'il éprouvait contre la jeune fille où à cause de la violence du coup que lui avait administrer Teruko.

Il se passa un long moment sans qu'aucun des garçons ne puissent faire un mouvement, regardant successivement Teruko puis Sanzo d'un air sidérés. Puis, soudain Gojyo s'écroula de rire dans la jeep et Hakkaï et Goku se retinrent de faire de même, pouffant un peu quand même…

-« MAIS T'EST COMPLETEMENT FOLLE ! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS ! » S'écria Sanzo, ne comprenant pas ce changement de tempérament si soudain chez la jeune fille…

-« Ca me démangeait…Tu vois, te voir houspiller Hakkaï alors qu'il ne t'a rien fait, ça me dérange ! Je suis pacifiste mais dans certain cas, je cogne ! » dit simplement Teruko.

-« LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU FAIS CA, JE TE BUTE ! » S'écria Sanzo. A peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'il se retrouva à nouveau face à l'énorme spatule.

-« Je ne te conseille pas d'essayer… » Dit la jeune fille avec un sourire fière aux lèvres devant un Gojyo et un Goku presque mort de rire…quand soudain…

BAAAANG !

Sanzo venait de tirer au revolver sur l'énorme spatule qui se retrouva avec un énorme trou !

-« Hé T'est complètement taré ! C'était mon ustensile préféré ! T'a intérêt à me la racheter ! » S'excita la blonde.

-« Ouais ! C'est ça compte là-dessus… » Marmonna le moine. Le blond et la blonde se lançaient des regards noirs…Décidément, c'était pas gagné… Hakkaï s'interposa pour éviter qu'ils ne se saute à la gorge…

-« Sanzo, Teruko ! Calmez vous un peu ! Le prochain village est à moins d'un kilomètre ! On va pouvoir se reposer un peu ! On en a tous bien besoin ! Alors, Evitez de vous taper dessus d'ici là ! D'accord ? » Demanda l'ancien humain…

-« Mouais…Mais je tiens quand même à préciser que c'est elle qu'a commencer… » Grogna le moine

-« Pff…Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre… » Rétorqua la blonde

Le reste du voyage se passa dans une ambiance plutôt tendu…Ils arrivèrent dans une auberge à la nuit tombée et après un rapide dîner, ils allèrent tous dans leur chambre. A peine rentrée dans la sienne, Teruko s'affala sur son lit, les bras en croix, fixant le plafond, se faisant un petit « monologue intérieur ».

-« _Hum…On peut pas dire qu'elle ne m'avait pas prévenue, la vielle pie…Il est vraiment chiant ce bonze ! Et en plus de ça, il est loin d'être banal : Il boit, il fume, se sert d'un revolver, houspille les autres pour un oui où pour un non…Bon, il peut-être beau physiquement mais quel caractère de cochon ! Je pense quand même qu'il n'a pas un mauvais fond… Gojyo m'a l'air d'être sympathique mais un peu moqueur et en plus, si j'en crois ce que m'a dit Goku, c'est un coureur de jupons…Goku justement ! Lui, il est adorable mais il a vidé ma boite d'onigiri en cinq secondes, à peine ! Je me demande comment Hakkaï fait pour ne pas craquer ! Il est toujours là à vous regarder avec ce sourire…Ce sont vraiment de drôles de mecs…Mais bon, je les aime bien ! Et puis, c'est toujours mieux que de rester dans la prison de Nakamura pendant 4 ans ! Est-ce que je dois leur en parler ? Non…Ils ne comprendraient peut-être pas ! Ils me ramèneraient peut-être là-bas… Je devrais arrêter de penser à ça ! Demain est un autre jour, non ? Allez ! Courage, Teruko ! » _

La jeune fille s'appuya des battants de sa fenêtre. Le ciel était plutôt dégagée, remplie d'étoile et la pleine lune brillait dans le ciel…Il y avait une légère brise. La jeune fille regarda la lune et esquissa un petit sourire :

-« _C'est un bon présage ! Il devrait faire beau demain matin ! Ca m'aidera peut être à supporter Sanzo… » _

La jeune fille poussa un bâillement digne d'un hippopotame et se glissa sur sous les couvertures… Il était grand temps qu'elle se mette au lit…Demain, une longue journée l'attendait ! La jeune fille ferma les yeux et tomba dans un profond sommeil…

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**_Voila ! Alors ? Que pensez vous de mon 1er chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a donné envie de lire la suite ! Envoyez moi des rewiews SVP ! Et surtout soyez honnête avec moi ! _**

_**A+ **_

**_Hana-chan _**


	2. Ton passé te rattrape, Teruko!

Eclat de soleil

**Auteur : **Hanako Kimochi

**Couple : **A venir…

**Chapitre :** 2 (fic en cours)

**Genre : **Action/ Aventure, Humour, Romance

**Résumé :** Teruko Yukio est une jeune fille qui intègre le groupe de Sanzo. Derrière son de caractère et son drôle personnalité, elle cache un passé douloureux ainsi qu'un lourd secret

**Disclamer : **j'en ai la larme à l'œil (snif snif) Mis à part Teruko et quelques autres personnages à venir, les persos de Saiyuki ne m'appartienne pas mais à Kazuya Minekura.

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Le passé te rattrape, Teruko !**_

**_  
Une forêt, un soir d'orage...Deux jeunes fille et un garçon _**

**_courent à en perdre haleine. Leurs vêtements sont déchirés, ils sont épuisés couvert de sang, de blessures et de saleté et on peut voir la peur, la terreur et l'angoisse sur leur visage… Soudain, une des jeunes trébuche sur la racine d'un arbre, glisse dans une flaque de boue, poussant un petit cri L'autre s'arrête pour l'aider suivi du jeune homme…_**

**_-« Teruko ! Ca va ? » Demande le jeune homme tandis que l'autre jeune fille aide la concernée à se lever. Teruko fait oui de la tête._**

**_-« Allez, courage ! On en est presque sortis ! » S'écrie l'autre fille tandis que Teruko et le jeune homme recommence à marcher…_**

**_Soudain, un horrible rire se fait entendre puis quelqu'un sort du fin fond de la forêt…C'est un homme grand et maigre, au teint pâle et au regard aussi mauvais que son sourire. Il a des cheveux court et noirs, et des yeux rouges comme le sang qu'il y avait sur son sabre…Les deux jeunes filles paniquées ont un hoquet de surprise…_**

**_-« Ayamé… » Murmure Teruko_**

**_-« Alors comme ça, on croyait pouvoir m'échapper ? Vous allez regrettez amèrement de vous êtres défiés de moi… » Dit l'homme en s'approchant dangereusement des deux jeunes filles. Soudain, le jeune homme qui accompagnait les deux jeunes filles, s'interpose pour les protéger de leur poursuivant._**

_**-« Il faudra que tu me passe sur le corps avant toute chose… »**_

_**-« Et bien soit, j'accepte ! »**_

_**-« Allez, viens…Approche ! » s'écria Jin en se mettant en position de combat**_

_**Teruko regarda Jin, horrifié **_

**_-« Jin ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je te l'interdis ! »_**

**_-« Si, Teruko, il le faut ! »-Il se tourna ensuite vers l'autre fille –« Midori, emmène Teruko, je me charge d'Ayamé… »_**

_**-« OK ! »**_

**_- « Jin ! Non ! Midori, lâche moi ! » Hurla Teruko, au bord de la crise de nerf _**

**_La jeune fille appelée Midori commença à entraîner Teruko avec elle de force mais avant que les deux jeunes filles aient pu faire un seul geste, Ayamé, plus vif que l'éclair se précipita sur Jin et lui transperça le cœur et le ventre avec son sabre (beurk !) _**

**_-« Te…ru…ko… Mi…do…ri, Pardonnez…moi j'ai…échoué… » Dit le jeune home avant de s'effondrer dans une marre de son propre sang sous les yeux horrifiés de Midori et de Teruko, dont la marre de sang arrivaient jusqu'au dessous de leur pieds… » _**

_**-« NOOON ! JIIN ! »**_

**_Puis, avant qu'elle est eue le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, tout devint noir autour de Teruko… Peu à peu, le sang monta, atteignant peu à peu ses chevilles, ses genoux, puis son corps entier fut noyé dans un océan de sang… Et tandis qu'elle se noyait dans une marre de sang, elle entendait le rire horrible de cet homme…Ayamé…Son bourreau…_**

**_-« Tout est de ta faute ! Il est mort et c'est de ta faute ! »_**

_**-« Je…ne voulais pas….non…Non ! C'est de ma faute ! »**_

**-«**NOOON! JE NE VEUX PAS ! » Hurla la blonde dans son sommeil

Teruko se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, haletante, réalisant petit à petit où elle se trouvait. Elle se massa le haut du dos qui lui brûlait énormément.

-« _Ca recommence…encore cet affreux cauchemar » _

Elle regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre : comme elle l'avait prévue, il faisait très beau mais on pouvait facilement voir que la pluie avait dû tomber toute la nuit. Peut-être même que la pluie venait de s'arrêter

-« _Raah ! Temps de merde ! Voila pourquoi j'ai mal dormi cette nuit…J'aime pas la pluie… » _

Soudain, la jeune fille entendit sa porte s'entrouvrirent et vit la tête de Goku apparaître, ainsi que celle de Gojyo

-« Teruko-chan ? Ca va pas ? On t'a entendu crier… » S'inquiéta le saru tandis qu'ils entraient dans la chambre en se frottant les yeux.

-« Ce n'est rien, Goku ! C'était…juste un cauchemar ! » Dit Teruko.

-« Un cauchemar terrifiant apparemment…Tu tremble comme une feuille et tu est toute pâle » remarqua le tabou, inquiet. En effet, la jeune femme était aussi blanche qu'un linge et tremblait beaucoup…

-« C'est…C'est rien ! Ça va passer, ne t'en fais pas ! » Mentit la blonde, s'efforçant de sourire.

-« Comme tu veux ! Mais… »- le rouquin s'assit sur le lit à quelques centimètres de la blonde, lui prenant les mains.-« Si jamais, t'arrive pas à dormir cette nuit, je veux bien partager mon lit avec toi... » Ajouta t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-« Euh… » Fit Teruko, gênée

« clic »

-« N'y pense même pas ! » fit la voix énervée et fatiguée du bonze qui était entré dans la chambre avec Hakkaï. Il avait une sale mine, des cernes sous les yeux, le teint pâle…Et il avait l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur, qui plus est : Il braquait son revolver sur la tempe du pauvre Gojyo...

-« Eloigne toi de cette fille… » Ordonna le bonze. Aussitôt, Gojyo lâcha la main de Teruko et s'éloigna lentement de son lit…

-« Bon ben…Je…dois y aller ! » déclara le demi-sang avant de quitter la chambre, le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible

Aussitôt, Sanzo baissa son arme et se tourna vers Teruko.

-« Quand à toi, qu'est ce que tu as a crier comme ça ? J'espère que t'a une bonne raison parce qu'il est à peine sept heure du mat et qu'a cet heure là, y'a des gens qui dorme ! »

-« Elle a fait un cauchemar ! » expliqua Goku pour défendre la blonde.

-« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? » Demanda le bonze d'un ton sec –« Et bien cauchemar où pas, t'a intérêt à te dépêcher de te préparer ! On part dans une heure… » Déclara t-il, avant de quitter la chambre de Teruko en claquant la porte. Il y eu un long silence puis Hakkaï s'approcha de Teruko, s'asseyant sur son lit.

-« Allez, c'est pas trop grave ! Ne fais pas attention à ça ! Sanzo est un peu ronchon mais c'est quelqu'un bien…Il n'est juste pas dans son assiette quand il pleut…Tout comme moi d'ailleurs… » Dit il à la blonde

-« Oui je sais, la vieille déesse m'a tout expliqué sur vous… Il se trouve que moi aussi, je ne me sent pas très bien les jours de pluie…J'ai des vieux démons qui me hantent et qui m'empêchent de bien dormir ! » Dit faiblement la jeune fille en regardant par la fenêtre

-« Tu ne veux pas en parler ? » demanda Hakkaï

-« Pas pour le moment ! Mais c'est gentil d'y penser » dit elle en souriant. Hakkaï haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte, mettant une main sur la poignée !

-« C'est toi qui voit ! Goku, tu viens ? On va déjeuner ! »

-« OUAIS ! MANGER ! » S'écria le singe en sortant de la chambre

-« Teruko, tu nous rejoint en bas ? » demanda Hakkaï

-« D'accord ! Je suis là dans cinq minutes ! » Affirma la blonde en souriant

-« A toute suite ! » dit Hakkaï en lui rendant son sourire. Sur ceux, il quitta la chambre, refermant doucement la porte.

Pendant ce temps, Hakkaï descendit les escaliers et se rejoignit Goku, Gojyo et Sanzo.

-« Elle a pas l'air bien, Teruko-chan, ce matin… » Remarqua le singe.

-« C'est sûrement à cause de son cauchemar…Elle m'a dit que les soirs de pluie, elle dormait mal parce qu'elle a des vieux souvenirs qui la hante… » Répondit Hakkaï

-« Et c'était quoi au juste, ces vieux souvenirs ? » demanda Sanzo

-« Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Mais, je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir entendu crier qu' « elle ne voulait pas »... »

-« Oui c'est sûr, elle a du réveiller l'auberge entière en criant comme ça… »- le blond soupira-« Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire… »

-« Ah ça, c'est un mystère. Mais comme sa chambre et tout près de la mienne je l'ai entendu parler dans son sommeil cette nuit ! Elle parlait de sang, de pluie…d'un certain Jin, d'un Ayamé et d'une Midori… » Expliqua Gojyo

-« Hum…Je me demande qui c'est… » Dit le singe

-« On va bientôt le savoir ! Voila Teruko… » Chuchota Sanzo

-« Oh mon dieux ! Qu'elle est mignonne habillée comme ça ! » Fit Gojyo en louchant sur la jeune fille…

En effet, Teruko portait à présent un t-shirt vert d'eau, à manche courte, et plutôt moulant qui dévoilait son nombril ainsi qu'un short de la même couleur. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux avec un petit élastique blanc. Sanzo devait bien admettre que cette tenue lui allait très bien…

-« Ben Teruko-chan ! Pourquoi tu t'es changée ? » demanda le saru un peu étonné tandis que Teruko s'approchait de leur table.

-« Et bien, en fait, Quand je suis sortit il y avait deux gamins surexcité qui jouait à chat…Seulement l'un d'eux avait un très grand verre remplie à ras bord de jus de fruit…de jus d'orange plus précisément… Et il se trouve que ce gosse m'a bousculé et a malheureusement renversé son verre sur mon t-shirt… »

-« Je vois… » Fit Hakkaï

-« Mais bon, je ne lui en veut pas…Ce n'est qu'un gamin et puis, je trouve que cette tenue est plus pratique pour voyager… » Dit la blonde en souriant et en s'asseyant à la table. Ils commencèrent à déjeuner en silence…Quand soudain le singe regarda Teruko.

-« Teruko, je peux te poser une question ? »

-« Bien sûr Goku ! Je t'écoute ! » Répondit gentiment Teruko

-« pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrive pas à dormir, les jours de pluie ? » demanda timidement le châtain. Aussitôt, le sourire de la blonde s'estompa complètement. Elle prit sa tasse de café et en avala une gorgée, avant de prendre une grande inspiration avant de se décider enfin à répondre sous les regards graves de Gojyo, Goku, Hakkaï et Sanzo :

-« Très bien, je vais vous dire pourquoi…De toute façon, vous auriez fini par le savoir…Dans mon village, à Nakamura, tout été tranquille et calme mais il y a environ sept ans, Ayamé est arrivé…Ayamé est un yokaï qui à prit possession du corps d'un humain…Il a des pouvoirs effrayant : Il contrôle les éléments tel que le feu, la terre, le chaos, le mal, la mort et à des grand pouvoir psychique…Il connaît également des sortilèges redoutables et c'est également un grand maître du sabre…

Grâce à toute ses compétences, Ayamé à rapidement mit la ville sous son contrôle. Tout ceux qui se rebellaient était arrêtés. On les enfermait dans la prison de Nakamura où on les assassinait.

Mais ce n'est pas tout…À chaque fois qu'Ayamé rencontrait dans le village une femme qui lui plaisait, elle était obligée de l'épouser. Si elle refusait, elle risquait la mort… Mais heureusement, je faisais partis d'un réseau qui aidait les femmes destinées à faire partis du harem d'Ayamé à s'évader…Mais un jour de pluie… » - Teruko marqua une pause et ravala une gorgée de café avant de regarder les garçons avec un petit sourire ironique –« Mais un jour de pluie, il y a cinq ans, je me suis faites attrapée avec ma meilleure amie, Midorikawa…Mon frère, Jin a essayé de nous sauver mais il s'est fait tuer en voulant me protéger…J'était paralyser d'horreur alors, je me suis évanoui. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'était dans laboratoire, attachée à une table d'opération, Ayamé qui me regardait avec son petit sourire sadique…Et là, il m'a infligée une punition plus terrible qu'a tout les autres…Il a fait des expériences sur moi. Il a utilisé plusieurs sortilèges de magie noirs sur moi, Il a injecté des produits et greffer des membres de yokaï …Ainsi, j'ai fini par devenir un peu yokaï moi-même à cause de ces sorts… » Murmura la blonde

-« Comment ça ? » demanda Sanzo

-« Et bien…Vous voyez, le pendentif que j'ai autours du cou ? C'est une sorte de contrôleur de force. Si je perds la clochette, où si elle se brise, je me transforme en un yokaï sanguinaire et impitoyable…On l'appelle le yokaï aux ailes noir. Et si jamais, on ne me remet pas la clochette dans les six – heures qui suivent ma transformation, je perds toutes mes forces et je meurs… » Expliqua Teruko avec un sourire triste.

Un long silence fit place dans le groupe. Puis soudain Hakkaï reprit la parole

-« Et comment a-tu réussi à t'enfuir ? » demanda timidement l'ancien humain.

-« Un jour, il y a environ un an …Après avoir fait toutes ses expériences sur moi, Ayamé à déclaré que je deviendrais une de ses femmes et s'est absenté. Alors, Midori est arrivée et m'a délivrer…Malheureusement, Midori à voulu faire diversion pour distraire les gardes du palais d'Ayamé et on s'est séparée…J'ai réussie à m'enfuir mais Midori… » Dit faiblement la blonde en baissant la tête. Elle avait perdu son sourire et des mèches blondes cachaient son regard. Néanmoins, les garçons purent voir quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-« Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue…J'ignore si elle est encore en vie… » Dit la blonde…

-« Teruko-chan…Je… » Commença Goku

-« Non ! Ne t'excuse pas, tu ne pouvais savoir ! »- Elle essuya ses dernière larmes et regarda à nouveau Goku avec ce petit sourire maternelle qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire au garçons –« Et puis, après tout, c'est du passé, non ? Maintenant, mon but, c'est de retrouver ceux qui sont les responsables de tout ce qui se passe dans Tongenkyo et de leur faire payer l'envie de ressusciter Gyumao ! Et je vous promets de faire tous ce que je pourrais pour découper en tranche tout les petits merdeux de yokaïs qui s'y opposeront ! Alors, quand est-ce qu'on part ? » Demanda Teruko, retrouvant son optimisme naturel.

-« Maintenant ! » déclara Sanzo, faisant un sourire presque invisible à Teruko.

-« Quoi ! Mais j'ai pas fini mon petit déj ! » s'écria le saru

-« Et j'ai pas fini ma clope ! » renchérit le tabou !

BAAAF (bruit du baffeur de Sanzo sur la tête de Goku et Gojyo)

-« On discute pas ! » s'écria Sanzo en traînant les deux « morts » par les pieds, sous les yeux mi-effrayés, mi-étonnés des clients de l'auberge, ce qui fit rire Teruko.

En fin d'après midi, alors qu'il roulait, un groupe de yokaï s'avança…

-« Laissez moi devinez : vous voulez mon sutra ? » Demanda Sanzo ironique

-« Pas cette fois, Guenjo Sanzo ! » fit l'un des yokaï présents

-« Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez alors ? » Demanda Gojyo

-« Nous sommes venue chercher la jeune Teruko Yukio du village de Nakamura ! Figurez vous que vous avez dans votre groupe, une jeune femme qui a été désigné pour être la 300e épouse de Lord Ayamé l'invincible ! Donnez-nous la fille et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal » s'écria le yokaï. Aussitôt les garçons tournèrent la tête vers Teruko qui hocha lentement la tête de gauche à droite, regardant le bonze d'un air un peu suppliant…Aussitôt Sanzo se tourna vers le groupe de yokaï.

-« Faudra venir la chercher vous-même ! Parce que nous, nous ne vous la donnerons pas ! » déclara Sanzo. Bien qu'il lui tournait le dos, il pouvait sentir un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la jeune fille.

_-« Merci, Sanzo… » _

-« Alors dans ce cas, préparez vous à mourir ! » s'écria le chef des yokaïs tandis que le groupe s'élançait vers eux. Aussitôt, Teruko s'élança plus vite que l'éclair hors de la jeep, le sceptre de Nakamura à la main

-« CHIRI NO ARASHI ! » s'écria t-elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne resta plus que le chef qu'elle attrapa par le col, le regardant les yeux pleins de colère…

-« Ecoute moi bien ! Je te laisse en vie juste parce que j'ai besoin de toi : Dis à ton chef qu'il est hors de question que je sois sa femme, son cobaye où quoi que ce soit ! Je veux qu'il sache qu'un jour, je le retrouverais et ce jour là, je lui ferais payer tous ce qu'il m'a fait, à moi et à mon peuple. Je veux qu'il sache, que je veux qu'il sache ce que je veux qu'il sache. Et je veux qu'il sache que si il ne veut pas que je lui fasse la peau, il a grandement intérêt à se barrer de Nakamura et de ne plus remettre les pieds. Encore une chose, si il est arrivé quoi que ce soit à Midlothian, il peut être sûr qu'il aura des raisons de s'en faire. Peut importe où il se cachera, je le trouverais et je me vengerais, un jour… » Lui dit la blonde. Aussitôt, Goku, qui était resté dans la jeep sortit et aida la blonde à tenir tête au yokaï :

-« Teruko ! Tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider ! On va lui faire regretter ce qu'il t'a fait ! Et si Ayamé te fait encore du mal, il aura à faire à moi ! »

-« Et a moi aussi ! » s'écria Gojyo

-« A moi aussi » renchérit Hakkaï

-« T'a entendu ? Si tu veux pas finir comme tes petits copains, t'a intérêt à tout raconter à ton chef ! C'est bien compris ? » Demanda Sanzo.

Le yokaï, pétrifié de peur fit oui de la tête. Aussitôt, Teruko le rejeta violement au sol, le plus loin possible d'elle…

-« Maintenant, Dégage ! » souffla la blonde avec colère. Le yokaï ne se fit pas prier et prit ses jambes à son cou. Soudain, il se stoppa et se tourna vers le groupe.

-« On se retrouveras ! » cria t-il en regardant Teruko dans les yeux. Il lui jeta quelque chose qui tournoya à une telle vitesse autours de la blonde, qu'elle ne pouvait rien voir passer. Elle ferma donc les yeux et se concentra. Soudain, elle attrapa l'objet au vol. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de longue lame très aiguisée. La blonde eut un petit sourire ironique suivi d'un petit rire. Elle regarda la lame puis le yokaï.

-« Hum…Ta lame à l'air très aiguisée. Mais si tu voulais me découper en petit morceau, tu aurais du t'y prendre autrement… » Dit-elle, ironiquement. Elle s'étonna cependant de voir le petit sourire mesquin sur la tête du yokaï

-« Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de te tuer…Je voulais juste te préparer à ton destin d'une certaine manière… » Dit-il, calmement

Soudainement la jeune femme sentit quelque chose sur sa tête s'enlever soudainement et tomber par terre. Elle regarda par terre et…

-« Teruko-chan ! Tes cheveux ! » S'écria le singe

En effet, la lame avait par on ne sait quel moyen avait réussit à atteindre Teruko. Elle vit sa longue tresse au sol, releva la tête vers le yokaï en passant une main ses cheveux. Elle remarqua ainsi qu'ils étaient à présent court jusqu'en dessous des oreilles. Elle regarda soudainement le yokaï avec haine et fureur. Tandis que celui-ci n'était pas effrayé le moins du monde…

-« Enfoiré… » Murmura la jeune fille avec colère en fixant le yokaï. Il éclata d'un rire cruel et méchant.

-« Voila ! Tu as la coupe idéale pour faire partit des femmes d'Ayamé ! N'est-ce pas un signe avant-coureur ? » Se moqua le yokaï. Mais avant qu'il est eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, le yokaï se retrouva face au sceptre de Nakamura…

-« Hé ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Sinon, comment est-ce que je vais donner les informations à mon maître ! » Dit-il avec un sourire inquiet.

-« Pas de soucis, j'ai déjà une solution au problème ! » dit la blonde en recommençant à se concentrer…Elle ferma longuement les yeux et soudain, contrairement au autre fois, une sorte de lueur verte émana autours du corps de la jeune fille. Elle rouvrit soudainement les yeux et alors, la lumière verte se concentra autours du sceptre…Teruko quand à elle, récita une incantation.

-« J'invoque le pouvoir de tout les dieux de la région des rêves…Oh dragon céleste de Nakamura, seigneur du feu de la colère, du courage et de la détermination, entend mon appel ! Prête moi ta force ! TEMPÊTE DES FLAMMES DESTRUCTRICES !

Aussitôt, la lumière verte se transforma en un énorme dragon de feu qui se dirigea vers le yokaï et tourna très vite autours de lui comme pour la tempête d'étoile (Chiri no Arashi). Enfin, quand la blonde baissa son sceptre, il ne resta bientôt rien des flammes où du yokaï.

-« C'est bon ! Il a son compte ! » Fit Teruko toujours en colère… Elle sortit quelque chose de son sac. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de sphère en verre, de couleur bleu qu'elle serrait fermement dans sa main.

-« Lord Ayamé au village de Nakamura ! » cria t-elle en regardant la sphère disparut des mains de Teruko.

Teruko se pencha pour ramasser sa tresse, resté au sol se tourna vers les garçons qui la regardait d'un air stupéfait et monta dans la jeep, le regard toujours plein de haine.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? » Demanda t-elle d'un ton énervé. Hakkaï, qui n'avait pas envie de finir en rôti comme le yokaï, démarra aussitôt. Après quelques minutes de trajet silencieux, Gojyo prit la parole :

-« Euh…Teruko-chan, J'ai pas tout compris : il t'avait fait quoi au juste ce yokaï, mis à part te couper les cheveux ? » demanda t-il. La blonde lui lança un regard de tueuse.

-« C'est pas tes affaires ! » dit-elle avant de tourner la tête vers la route.

Personne ne dit plus mot de tout le trajet jusqu'à la prochaine auberge…Arrivée là-bas, Teruko s'enferma dans sa chambre, sans prendre de dîner…

Pendant ce temps, loin d'ici, un yokaï aux cheveux d'un noir de geai et aux yeux de la couleur du sang était assis sur un trône quand soudain, une jeune femme entra et s'agenouilla devant lui

-« Lord Ayamé, cette mémosphère est arrivée pour vous… » Dit-elle en tendant une sphère en verre à son maître. Son maître la lui prit violement des mains et l'observa longuement :

-« De qui est-elle, Yuna? » demanda Ayamé

-« De Teruko, maître, Teruko Yukio ! » précisa la jeune femme. Aussitôt, le yokaï se releva brusquement.  
-« QUOI ! » S'écria le yokaï avec fureur et étonnement.

-« On dirait bien, maître… » Dit faiblement Yuna.

Aussitôt, le yokaï activa la mémosphère et revit entièrement le combat de Teruko contre les yokaïs et tous ce qu'elle y disait. Le yokaï jeta d'abord rageusement la mémosphère au sol. Puis, il regarda la jeune servante à qui il adressa un sourire mesquin…

-« Yuna, tu va tout de suite te préparer à rejoindre ton amie Teruko ! Je t'ordonne de la capturer et de me l'amener ici, vivante… » Ordonna Ayamé.

-« Désolé, maître, mais je refuse ! Je ne pourrais jamais trahir une amie ! » Dit courageusement Yuna, tenant tête au yokaï.

-« Vraiment ? Je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais toi… » Dit Ayamé avec un sourire mesquin. Il claqua des doigts et aussitôt, une seconde jeune femme s'approcha de lui. Elle portait un coussin rouge sur lequel se trouvait un sabre dont la lame était tachée de sang… Ayamé prit l'arme et avant que la jeune femme qui tenait le coussin ait pu réaliser quoi que ce soit, Ayamé l'empoigna fermement et lui plaça son arme sous la gorge…

-« Midori ! Lâchez-là, Espèce d'ordure ! » S'écria soudainement Yuna en se relevant.

-« Oh non ! J'ai bien envie de décapiter ta petite sœur…Hum…Qu'en pense-tu Yuna ? » Demanda le yokaï, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, rapprochant un peu plus la lame du cou de Midori qui poussa un petit cri, paniquée.

-« Non ! Je vous en supplie ! Ne lui faite pas de mal ! » supplia Yuna.

-« Que me propose tu en échange ? » demanda le yokaï avec un petit sourire sournois.

-« Je ferais ce que vous voudrez ! Mais je vous en pris, Ne lui faites pas de mal ! »

-« Ce que je veux ? » dit le yokaï en regardant Yuna d'un air satisfait

-« Ce que vous voulez… » Murmura Yuna tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue…

Il y eu un silence, puis le yokaï poussa violement Midori le plus loin possible de lui en la regardant d'un air dégoûtée…

-« Retourne à ton travail, Vermine ! » s'écria t-il. Midori ne se fit pas prier et partit sur le champ. Aussitôt, Ayamé se tourna vers Yuna…

-« Prépare tes affaires…Tu pars dans une heure et demi. Je te préviens, Yuna, à la moindre trahison de ta part, Midori dit adieux à la vie, Est-ce que j'ai été clair ? » Dit-il avec son petit air satisfait.

-« Oui…Maître » murmura Yuna. Elle était folle de rage mais ne le laissais pas paraître.

-« Bien, tu peux te retirer… » fit Ayamé.

Sur ceux, Yuna partit, la tête baissée, des larmes de colères coulant sur ses joues…

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**_Voila le chapitre 2 est terminé ! Dans le prochain chapitre : Rencontre avec Yuna ! A plus et a la prochaine ! Et laissez moi des rewiews please !_**

**_Hana-chan _**

_**Réponses aux rewiews : **_

**Yatsuko la fleur des enfers : Ah ! bien d'accord avec toi ! ça manque de filles dans le groupe de Sanzo ! Et en ce qui concerne le couple, je sais pas encore si je met Teruko avec Goku, Gojyo où Sanzo... J'espère que la suite te plait toujours ! **

**Deborah : Y'a qu'a demander, lol ! **


	3. Premier temple, prophétie et

Eclat de soleil

**Auteur : **Hanako Kimochi

**Couple : **TerukoX Gojyo où TerukoX Sanzo. Possibilité de Yuna / Hakkaï où de Gojyo/ Yuna… Faut voir

**Chapitre :** 3 (fic en cours)

**Genre : **Action/ Aventure, Humour, Romance, Triste sur la fin…

**Résumé :** Teruko Yukio est une jeune fille qui intègre le groupe de Sanzo. Derrière son de caractère et son drôle personnalité, elle cache un passé douloureux ainsi qu'un lourd secret…

**Disclamer : **j'en ai la larme à l'œil (snif snif) Mis à part Teruko et quelques autres personnages à venir, les persos de Saiyuki ne m'appartienne pas mais à Kazuya Minekura.

_**Chapitre 3**_

**_Premier temple, Prophétie et rencontre avec Yuna _**

Trois jours avaient passé. Teruko avait fini par se calmer et était finalement sortit de sa chambre et le groupe avait pu reprendre la route, bien que les garçons ignoraient ce qu'avait fait le yokaï pour que Teruko le transforme en saucisse grillée…Mais pour leur propre sécurité, aucun d'eux n'avait songé à lui poser la question...Par une fin d'après midi, Teruko remarqua une ville au loin.

-« Hum…Hakkaï, Est-ce qu'on va s'arrêter dans cette ville ? » demanda la blonde en observant la ville.

-« Oui ! C'est la ville de Kojima ! Nous y arriverons dans une heure environ… » Déclara le conducteur

-« Tu as bien dit…la ville de Kojima ? » demanda la blonde étonnée

-« Oui ! C'est ce que j'ai dit ! Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? » Demanda gentiment le conducteur.

-« Non rien du tout mais… PAR PITIE ROULE PLUS VIIIITE ! HAKKAAAAAAAAAÏ ! STEUPLAAIT» S'écria la jeune fille.

-« Hé ! Mais ça va pas ! Tu m'as percée les tympans ! Blonde de merde ! » S'écria Sanzo

SBEEENG !

-« URUSEÏ ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la blonde de merde, Espèce de bonze corrompu ? T'est vraiment un crétin, crétin, crétin, crétiiiiiiiin ! » S'écria la blonde en donnant de multiples coups de spatule trouée à Sanzo –« Hakkaï ! Steuplait, va plus vite, va plus vite, va plus vite, va plus vite, va plus vite, va plus vite, va plus vite, va plus vite, va plus vite, va plus vite, va plus vite, va plus vite, va plus vite, va plus vite, va plus vite, va plus vite ! » S'excita Teruko en se tournant vers le conducteur qui se mit à rigoler.

-« Du calme, Teruko, on est presque arrivées ! Il n'y a pas le feu ! » Dit-il en lui souriant. 

Alors, la jeune fille attendit patiemment qu'il soit arrivé mais a peine était-t-elle arrivée dans la ville que la blonde sauta hors de la jeep et couru vers un temple, son sceptre à la main.

-« Mais quelle mouche l'a encore piquée ? » demanda Gojyo en la regardant s'éloigner avec un air étonné…

-« Je sais pas… » Répondit le singe avec le même air sur le visage.

-« A mon avis, il y a certains points sur lesquelles il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre Teruko… » Répondit Hakkaï tandis que Sanzo se précipitait derrière la blonde…

-« Ben Sanzo où tu va comme ça ! » Demanda Goku

-« Jvais chercher des explications… » Marmonna le moine en s'éloignant…  
-« Pour lui non plus, faut pas chercher à comprendre… » Soupira l'ancien humain tandis qu'ils essayaient de suivre Sanzo.

Pendant ce temps, Teruko s'arrêta devant la porte du temple où se trouvait un prêtre. Elle discuta un peu avec lui, puis se tourna vers ses compagnons. Son regard se posa tout de suite sur le bonze. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'entraîna par la main.

-« Toi, tu viens avec moi ! » ordonna t-elle

-« Hé oh ! Faut qu'elle se calme la petite peste ! Pourquoi moi d'abord ? » Protesta Sanzo.

-« Discute pas ! Tu me dois une spatule, je te rappelle ! Et la prochaine fois que tu m'appelle Petite peste, je te dis pas ce qui t'attend !» Gronda Teruko tandis qu'ils entraient dans le temple, sous le regard sidéré de Gojyo, Hakkaï et Goku. Si tôt qu'ils furent rentrés, Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux…

-« Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joue ? » s'énerva le bonze. La blonde se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux avec détermination.

-« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Sanzo…Je t'explique : Tôt où tard, nous allons devoir passer par Nakamura, je le sais, de toute façon, c'est sur notre route…Et maintenant, que j'ai appris que je suis recherchée par Ayamé, je vais devoir me préparer à l'affronter…Comme tu le sais, il est vraiment puissant et pour le battre, je vais devoir aller chercher les quatre sphères de la région des rêves où nous sommes entrés en même temps que dans la ville de Kojima…» expliqua Teruko.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, la région des rêves ? » demanda Sanzo

-« C'est une région de Tongenkyo constituée de quatre villes avec des trésors très spéciaux : Ce sont quatre sphères identiques à celle placées sur le sceptre de Nakamura. On n'en trouve que dans les temples de certaines ville : La ville d'Ishimaru, la ville de Nakamura, la ville de Kojima, la ville de Matsuo…Ce sont ces villes qui forment la région des rêves…

Dans chacune de ces sphères, se cache un esprit : J'ai déjà volée à Ayamé la sphère qui contenait l'esprit de Nakamura, le dragon protecteur de ma ville. Il m'en reste donc trois à trouver…Quand je les aurais toutes, J'obtiendrais l'arme ultime qui me permettra de tuer Ayamé…et de libérer mon peuple par la même occasion ! Tu comprends ? » Demanda t-elle a Sanzo qui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

-« Et…qu'est ce que j'ai à voir là dedans ? »

-« En faite, dans tout les temples, mis à part celui de Nakamura, il faut qu'un grand prêtre de la religion bouddhiste apporte sa contribution pour que je puissent prendre les sphères qui se trouve dans la salle, qui est derrière cette porte… » Dit-elle en désignant une porte qui se trouvait au fond du temple.

-« Alors, tu viens ? » demanda Teruko à Sanzo

-« Mais qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je vais t'aider ? »

-« Et bien, primo, tant que je n'aurais pas la sphère de Kojima, les portes du temple resterons fermés et on restera ici, deuzio, si tu ne m'aide pas, je te tue, Tercio, parce qu'avec les deux raisons que je viens de citer, t'as pas franchement le choix… » Dit Teruko d'un ton calme.

Sanzo regarda Teruko puis partis devant…

-« D'accord ! Mais je te préviens, en sortant on va subir les sarcasmes de Gojyo à cause de la manière dont tu m'a amenée dans le temple … » Marmonna le bonze

-« Pas de panique, j'ai tous ce qu'il faut dans mon sac, regarde ! » dit-elle en ouvrant son sac. Sanzo regarda le contenu : des dizaines de casseroles, de spatules et autre ustensiles de cuisine se trouvait là…

-« Et bien…Je vois que tu a tout prévu ! » fit Sanzo ironique

-« Et oui, mon cher Sanzo ! Le moindre commentaire, le moindre petit mot de travers de la part de Gojyo et je lui fait sa fête… » Rigola la blonde en faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts…

-« Je vois...Teruko, puis-je te demander quelques choses ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

-« Et bien… » Commença Sanzo avec ton calme qui ne lui

Ressemblait pas-« Qu'est ce que mon baffeur fait dans ton sac ? » termina le blond avec un air légèrement énervé, sortant le baffeur du sac…

-« Euh…Et bien en fait…euh…c'est assez drôle comme histoire…Figure toi que je pensais que…euh… tu serais beaucoup plus réticent que ça à l'idée de rentrer dans le temple alors…euh…tu vois, j'avais prévu de t'assommer avec ton baffeur au cas où et je te l'ai…disons empreinte sans ta permission…Plutôt marrant comme histoire ? Ah-Ah ! » Fit Teruko avec un petit sourire innocent

-« Ah-Ah-Ah ! Jme marre ! » Fit Sanzo ironique regardant la blonde avec un air meurtrier…

« SBAAAF ! SBAAAF ! SBAAAF ET ENCORE SBAAF »

-« ouch…T'as pas été très gentil avec moi » fit Teruko, au sol, la marque du baffeur sur son front, tandis que le bonze la regardait, une grosse veine sur le front…

-« Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, Bakka ! J'allais pas te faire un gros câlin non plus ! Et puis, au moins, comme ça tu sauras qu'il ne faut jamais toucher à mes affaires et surtout pas à mon baffeur, compris ? » Demanda le blond d'un ton sec à sa nouvelle victime

La blonde se releva et regarda Sanzo avec un air boudeur avant de partir devant, ne répondant pas au blond, ne lui adressant pas un regard…

Pendant quelques minutes, ils traversèrent le temple jusqu'à arriver à la porte qui se trouvait au fond… Il y avait gravés dessus des dizaines d'inscriptions dans une langue que Sanzo ne pouvait pas lire…Cependant, il jeta un coup d'œil à Teruko et remarqua qu'elle semblait plongée dans la lecture de l'ancien texte…

-« Tu arrives à comprendre ce qui est écrit ? » s'exclama t-il, regardant la jeune fille qui lui murmura un faible « oui », ne détachant pas ses yeux du texte qu'elle commençait à réciter :

« **La prophétie de l'arme ultime**

**Chapitre 4**

**La libération **

**Et alors que tout semblera perdu, il apparaîtra, lui, le jeune homme mystérieux, celui qui libérera l'éclat du soleil de son fardeau de plumes noir et lui rendra l'innocence. Ensemble, ils s'opposeront au monstre sanguinaire…De l'union de la force de ses deux êtres et de leur compagnon, naîtra l'arme ultime… Et puis, finalement, quand le sang et les larmes auront finis de couler, Quand la ville du vieux dragon retrouvera sa véritable souveraine, la rivière verte, l'éclat du soleil s'envolera comme un ange, pour trouver le repos éternel qu'il mérite… »**

(Désolé, je ne suis pas douée pour écrire des prophéties!)

Pendant qu'elle récitait, elle en profita pour écrire ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur

Il y eu un long silence puis devant l'air perplexe de Sanzo, Teruko tenta de lui expliquer…

-« Il y a un message du même genre sur chaque portes qui mène à une sphère de la région des rêves…J'ai notée celle qu'il y avait celle sur la porte du temple de Nakamura…Tiens, lis moi ça ! » dit-elle en lui tendant un vieux parchemin que le blond prit pendant que Teruko le lisait à haute voix :

« **La prophétie de l'arme ultime**

**Chapitre 1 **

**Destinée**

**Un éclat de soleil cherchera à venger son pays. Pour cela, il devra battre le démon au risque de sa vie, grâce à l'arme ultime. Pour se faire, il devra retrouver les quatre sphères de la région des rêves. Grâce a ses compagnons, l'hibiscus rouge, l'enfant maudit, l'enfant interdit, l'ange déchu et le jeune homme mystérieux, Il fera face à chaque danger pour petit à petit, vaincre le diable et redonner son pays à la rivière verte, au vieux dragons et tout leur sujets… » **

Après quelques minutes de silence, Sanzo regarda Teruko, l'air de ne pas comprendre…

-« J'aurais besoin d'un décrypteur pour comprendre ton charabia… » Dit le moine avec un sourire moqueur

-« A mon avis, quand tu as passées chaque porte, Cela forme un message qui te dit comment accéder à l'arme ultime…Mais c'est terriblement compliqué…Je ne comprend pas toute cette prophétie, ces histoires de rivière verte, d'éclat de soleil qui se transforme en ange…Je vois pas ce que ça vient foutre là dedans » elle se tourna vers la porte –« …Mais si tu veux mon avis, Nous peut-être des réponses derrières cette porte… »

Elle regarda Sanzo avec un petit sourire

-« Et c'est là, que tu intervient, Sanzo ! Vois-tu, la porte qui est devant nous, est protégée par une espèce de champ de protection que seul un moine peut franchir… »- Elle tenta de toucher la porte avec sa main mais soudain, le champ de force apparut, l'empêchant ainsi d'accéder à la poignée…-« Tiens, tu vois ! Je ne peux pas la toucher ! Mais toi, par contre, Essaye et tu verras… »

Sanzo regarda Teruko, légèrement méfiant…Et si c'était une de ses blagues idiotes ? Après tout, Elle lui avait bien piqué son baffeur…

Finalement, il se lança et mit sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte qui, à sa surprise, s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une petite pièce presque vide : il n'y avait qu'une petite table sur laquelle était posée un petit coffret. Sanzo voulu s'en approcher mais Teruko l'en empêcha.

-« Là, tu vois, c'est à moi d'intervenir : Seul les personnes en possession d'une des sphères peuvent toucher le coffret. Les autres, se reçoivent une décharge électrique sur la tête…Tu veux toujours y aller ? » Demanda la blonde ironique.

-« Non merci… »

-« Bien ! T'es devenu sage ! T'auras le droit à un susucre quand on sortira ! »

SBAAAF !

Pour se venger de la mauvaise plaisanterie, Sanzo administra un coup de baffeur magistral à la jeune fille.

-« Tais toi et prends cette sphère qu'on en finisse… » Gronda le moine

Par peur des représailles, Teruko ouvrit le coffret. A l'instant où elle mit sa main, sur la sphère, la pièce s'illumina et s'éteignit aussitôt.

-« C'est bon ! Je l'ai ! On peut sortir ! » Déclara Teruko. Sur ceux, Teruko et Sanzo sortirent du temple dont les portes s'étaient rouvertes. Là-bas, ils retrouvèrent Goku, Gojyo et Hakkaï qui les attendaient devant le temple.

-« alors les amoureux, c'était comment ? Vous savez, ce n'est pas très bien de faire ce genre de trucs dans un lieu sacré ! » Fit Gojyo avec un sourire moqueur…

Les deux blonds se regardèrent avec une certaine complicité.

-« Casseroles et spatules ? » demanda la blonde avec un sourire malicieux

-« J'allais justement te le proposer… » Répondit Sanzo sur le même ton. Ils regardèrent le tabou avec un sourire dangereux.

-« Sanzo, Teruko…Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Et pourquoi Teruko sort deux casseroles de son sac et les donnes à Sanzo ? NON PAS TAPER ! » S'écria le demi sang

-« Trop tard… » Soupira Hakkaï

« SBENG SBENG SBENG SBENG ! SBENG (et un dernier pour la route) SBEEEEEEEEEENG ! »

-« Ca change du baffeur… » Remarqua Hakkaï

-« Ouah ! Gojyo ! Ils t'ont carrément rétamé sur ce coup-là ! » S'écria le singe en regardant Teruko qui tenait une casseroles dans chaque main.

-« Mais…Alors qu'est ce que vous êtes allez faire dans ce temple pendant trois quart d'heure ? » demanda Gojyo en se massant le front…

Teruko leur expliqua alors tous ce qu'elle avait déjà expliqué à Sanzo.

-« Alors, si je comprend bien, quand t'auras ton arme ultime, tu pourras libérer ton peuple ? » demanda Goku tandis qu'il marchait vers une auberge

-« Oui ! Mais il faut pour cela que je comprenne les messages qu'il y a d'écrit sur les portes des temples que je visite » expliqua Teruko.

-« Compliquée cette affaire… » Marmonna Gojyo.

-« Tu l'as dit ! » approuva la blonde… Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

-« Alors, Teruko ! On dit plus bonjour ?» dit une voix féminine. Aussitôt Teruko se retourna, se retrouva face à une jolie jeune femme de la même taille qu'elle : elle portait une minijupe noir et un t-shirt assortit. Elle était légèrement métisse, avait des yeux bleus comme la glace et des cheveux couleur flammes court comme ceux de Teruko. Elle avait un sabre accroché dans le dos…

Quand elle la vit, Teruko eut soudain un grand sourire et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie.

-« YUNA! » s'écria t-elle en se jetant au cou de la jeune femme qui la repoussa violement et sortit son sabre

-« Ne m'approche pas… la Yuna que tu connais n'existe plus… »

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**_Voili voilou ! Encore un chapitre de fait ! Allez ! je me met de suite au second chapitre dans lequel on en apprendra plus sur Yuna ! En espérant que mon ordi ne me laisse pas tomber ! ( ce chapitre aurait du être posté hier, mais mon ordi à planter…Il devait pas être content que les bleus soit en final de la coupe du monde) _**

**_A + _**

**_Hana-chan _**

_**Réponses aux rewiews : **_

**riena-te-dire :** Merci pour ta rewiew ! Pour le couple, je pense que je vais suivre ton conseil mais c'est pas sûr…J'hésite encore à la mettre avec Gojyo…Bon en tout cas, voila la suite et pardon pour l'attente !

**fleurnoire :** Hum…Apparemment je suis pas la seule à trouver Sanzo mignon ( Sanzo : Non tu crois !) D'ailleur Sanzo c'est MON chéri ! mais je veux bien partager ;) ! Et au fait, j'essaierais de jeter un coup d'œil à ta fic

**deborah : ** Voila la suite ! Y'a qu'a demander et encore désolée pour l'attente !

**Yatsuko la fleur des enfers** : Oui j'avoue ! j'ai piquée la réplique de Kill Bill ! Mais je trouvais que cette réplique allait bien avec ce que ressentait Teruko envers Ayamé…Qui, je te l'accorde n'a pas été vraiment cool avec elle ( Sanzo : parce que t'as déjà vu un méchant cool, toi ?) Enfin, elle va sûrement le rétamer avec la prophétie !


	4. Retrouvailles

Eclat de soleil

**Auteur : **Hanako Kimochi

**Couple : **TerukoX Sanzo où TerukoXGojyo. Possibilité de YunaXHakkaï …

**Chapitre :** 4 (fic en cours)

**Genre : **Action/ Aventure, Humour, Romance, Triste sur la fin…

**Résumé :** Teruko Yukio est une jeune fille qui intègre le groupe de Sanzo. Derrière son de caractère et son drôle personnalité, elle cache un passé douloureux ainsi qu'un lourd secret…

**Disclamer : **j'en ai la larme à l'œil (snif snif) Mis à part Teruko et quelques autres personnages à venir, les persos de Saiyuki ne m'appartienne pas mais à Kazuya Minekura.

_**Chapitre 4**_

**_Retrouvailles_**

-« Yu…Yuna ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? » Demanda Teruko étonné par le geste de son amie…

Les garçons, également étonnées par la scène s'arrêtèrent de marcher en regardant les deux jeunes femmes face à face.

-« C'est qui cette fille ? » demanda Goku

-« Une copine de Teruko apparemment… » Supposa Gojyo

-« Vu comme elle à l'air ravi de la revoir, je dirais plutôt une **_ex_**-copine » remarqua Hakkaï

-« En tout cas, elle est canon… »

-« Gojyo, je crois que le moment est mal choisi pour mater les filles… » Remarqua Sanzo

-« Désolé ! » fit le demi sang…

-« Hé toi ! Qui est-tu et qu'est ce que tu veux ! » Demanda Sanzo à Yuna. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers Sanzo qu'elle regarda dans les yeux.

-« Je suis Yuna Urasegi, J'ai 19 ans et demi et je suis la 298e épouse de Lord Ayamé Matsu. J'ai pour ordre de ramener Teruko Yukio futur 300e épouse de Lord Ayamé Matsu vivante au palais de Nakamura dans les plus bref délais… » Déclara t-elle.

-« Quoi ? Yuna ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu t'es ralliée à ce monstre ? » S'écria Teruko, en colère.

-« Ce n'est pas contre toi. Teruko, essaye de comprendre…Si je ne le fais pas, Il tuera Midori… » Dit Yuna d'un ton sérieux et grave.

-« Midori ! E…Elle va bien ? Elle est encore en vie ? » S'affola Teruko

-« Oui mais peut-être pas pour longtemps… Ecoute, Ayamé m'a garantie que si je ne te ramenais pas avec lui, il la tuera…Alors, Teruko, je t'en supplie…N'oppose pas de résistance et viens avec moi… » Dit Yuna d'un ton suppliant.

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel Teruko regarda Yuna, et inversement pendant que Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku et Hakkaï regardait les deux jeunes filles d'un air perplexe. Teruko sembla réfléchir puis soudain, ses yeux brillèrent comme si elle avait une idée… Elle s'approcha de Yuna et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Soudain, la rouquine eut un grand sourire heureux :

-« T'es un génie ! Ca veut dire… »

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent silencieusement puis, chacune afficha un sourire radieux…

-« QU'ON PEUT RESTER AMIES ! OUAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIsIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! » s'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles en dansant.

« BAANG ! »

Un coup de revolver retentit, mettant fin à l'élan de joie des deux amies.

-« ON SE CALME LES HYSTERIQUES ! »s'écria Sanzo –« Au lieu de meugler comme des vaches et de traumatiser les pauvres habitants de cette ville, vous pourriez peut-être nous expliquer la situation ! Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, bien sûr… » Fit Sanzo ironique…Aussitôt, la blonde se tourna vers lui…

-« Ah oui pardon : Les garçons, je vous présente Yuna Urasegi. C'est une vielle amie à moi…C'est la sœur jumelle de Midori, ma meilleure amie. Si elle est là, c'est parce qu'Ayamé lui a dit que si elle ne m'amenais pas à Nakamura, Il tuerais Midori : Mais j'ai trouvée un arrangement : De toute façon, nous devons passer par Nakamura, correct ? » Demanda la blonde.

Les garçons firent oui de la tête

-« Et bien, si Yuna nous accompagne jusque là, elle m'amène à Ayamé de toute façon, non ? Yuna-chan, à ce que je sache, Ayamé n'a nullement dit que Sanzo et les autres ne pouvait pas m'accompagner ? » Demanda Teruko

-« Pas à ce que j'en sais… » Répondit la rouquine un petite sourire malicieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres…

-« Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt bien vu … » avoua Hakkaï

Alors, Sanzo, qu'est – que ce que tu en dis ? » Demanda Gojyo

-« Elle peut venir avec nous ? » demanda Teruko

-« Allez Sanzo, dis oui s'il te plait ! » demanda Goku

-« Et puis quoi encore ! Cette fille n'a même pas dix-neuf ans ! Elle est trop jeune pour se battre avec nous. On a déjà une petite peste pour nous encombrer alors un bébé…Teruko, Yuna, me regardez pas comme ça … »

Sanzo s'arrêta là devant le regard de tueuses prêtes à l'action…

-« Bébé ? » demanda Yuna

-« Petite peste ? » demanda Teruko. Elle se regardèrent et s'adressèrent un sourire mauvais.

-« Ola…Teruko à le même sourire que quand elle m'a balancée sa casserole à la figure avec Sanzo… » Déglutit Gojyo.

-« Ca va barder ! » approuva le singe

-« Sanzo…A mon humble avis, tu devrais t'excuser… » Conseilla Hakkaï

-« Et puis quoi encore ! Elles peuvent se les mettre là où je pense, leur excuse… » Dit le moine

-« Jveux pas voir ça ! » fit Goku en se cachant les yeux avec les mains.

Pendant ce temps, Yuna et Teruko avait toute les deux sortit de leur sac une mitaine : celle de Yuna était noire et celle de Teruko était blanche. Sur chaque mitaines, elles avait brodés en rouge la phrase « Arme fatal pour imbécile ». Elle les enfilèrent et s'approchèrent de Sanzo, Teruko affichant un petit sourire.

-« Je t'avais prévenu, Sanzo…Fallait pas me traiter de petite peste, ni Yuna de bébé d'ailleurs… »

« DOUBLE SBAAAF »

Avant qu'il est eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, le bonze se retrouva avec une marque de mains sur chaque joue. Les deux jeunes femme lui avait mis une gifle chacune.

-« ET POUR TA GOUVERNE, J'AURAIS DIX-NEUF ANS DEMAIN! ALORS LE BEBE T'EMERDE ! » Explosa Yuna.

-« OH TOI TU VA GOUTTER A MON BAFFEUR ! »

Sur ceux, il chercha à sortir son baffeur mais à sa grande surprise ne le trouva pas…Il se tourna vers Teruko qui sifflotait d'un air satisfait en agitant son baffeur.

-« C'est ça que tu cherche ? »

-« Teruko... Rends moi tout de suite mon baffeur où je te jure que ça va très mal aller… »

-« Je te le donne seulement si tu accepte que Yuna voyage avec nous » fit Teruko continuant d'agiter le baffeur

-« Teruko…Je compte jusqu'à trois…si a trois je n'ai pas ce baffeur, je te jure que tu va morfler… » menaça Sanzo

-« Je demande à voir… » fit malicieusement la blonde

-« Tu l'aurais voulu, je compte jusqu'à trois… »

-« Ouah ! Tu sais compter jusqu'à trois ? Je suis impressionnée… »

-« Un… »

-« Tu m'auras pas… »

-« Deux… »

-« Laisse tomber, papy tu va te fatiguer… »

-« TROIS ! TERUKO YUKIO SI JE T'ATTRAPE, TU VA RECEVOIR LA RACLEE DE TA VIE » s'écria Sanzo en poursuivant la jeune fille qui monta dans un arbre pour échapper au bonze et à sa fureur sous le regard amusé d'Hakkaï et Yuna et sous les éclats de rire du singe et du kappa…

-« DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE DE CET ARBRE ! »

-« VA FALLOIR VENIR ME CHERCHER ! » fit Teruko assis sur une branche

-« ARRÊTE TON CIRQUE OU JE TE BUTE ! JE T'AI DEJA DIT QUE TA COPINE ETAIT TROP JEUNE POUR VENIR ALORS RENDS MOI MON BAFFEUR QU'ON EN FINISSE ! »

Pendant ce temps, du coté de l'arbre, une certaine blonde continuait d'agiter le baffeur en sifflotant, signe qu'elle narguait Sanzo. Ce dernier au bord de la crise de nerf tira trois coup à coté de la blonde qui se baissa pour les éviter, perdit l'équilibre et chuta de l'arbre qui faisait au moins quatre mètre de haut…sous les exclamation de terreur de tout le groupe et le cri apeurée de Teruko.

-« AAAAH ! »

-« TERUKO ! ATTENTION ! » S'écria Yuna

Teruko ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait dans les bras de Sanzo dont les joues s'étaient teintes d'un joli rose comme celle de la blonde. Il se passa un long silence durant lequel ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, chacun d'entre eux cherchant à déchiffrer le regard de l'autre…

-« Dîtes, c'est pas son petit copain ? » demanda la rouquine

-« Ah pas pour l'instant ! Mais je crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux, c'est sûr et crois moi, je m'y connais sur ce genre de sujet ! » Affirma Gojyo.

-« Si ça se trouve ils vont finir par se marier, qui sait ! » supposa Hakkaï

-« Pas sûr…Regardez ! » dit Goku en désignant les deux sujets de conversation.

« SBAAAAF SBAAAAF SBAAAAF SBAAAAF SBAAAAF SBAAAAF »

-« C'est pas gagné… » Soupirèrent Yuna, Gojyo et Hakkaï

Sanzo qui avait repris ses esprits était entrain d'engueuler la blonde en lui donnant comme promis la raclée de sa vie au baffeur...

Quand ce fut chose faites, il se tourna vers les garçons

-« Le débat est clos alors dépêchez vous où sinon on va devoir dormir dehors… » Dit-il en commençant à marcher, suivit par les trois garçons.

-« Et moi, je fais quoi ? Je viens où je viens pas ? » Demanda Yuna à Teruko qui commençait à se relever

-« Euh…Bonne question...J'avoue que tu me pose une colle ! » répondit cette dernière en se massant le crâne et en regardant les garçons s'éloigner…Soudain, Sanzose retourna et regarda les deux jeunes filles d'un air impatient :

-« Yuna, Teruko ! Vous attendez qu'il neige où quoi ? » Demanda t-il en toisant les deux jeunes femmes du regard. Ces deux dernières se regardèrent avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-« C'est vrais, je peux venir ? » s'écria Yuna, heureuse.

-« A ton avis, si je te dis que je tu peux ? Mais ne t'emballe pas : si je te prends avec nous, c'est juste parce que je sais que si je le fais pas, Teruko va continuer de me casser les oreilles… » S'énerva le bonze. Aussitôt la rouquine se jeta au cou de Sanzo.

-« MERCI SANZO ! » s'écria la furie…

-« Mais lâche moi espèce d'hystérique ! T'es malade où quoi ! » Gronda Sanzo. Voyant que la rouquine n'obéissait pas, il se décida à employer les grands moyens :

« SBAAF ! SBAAF ! »

-« Aïe ! T'est tarée où quoi ? » Couina Yuna

-« Oui, tu crois pas que tu nous as assez frapper pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda Teruko en colère

-« C'est de votre faute ! Vous m'avez chié pendant un quart d'heure… »

-« Grrr…. Sanzo tu m'agaces ! Tiens, pour la peine ! » Fit Teruko en sortant sa spatule…

« SBEEENG »

-« Bravooooo ! C'était un coup de maître ! » Applaudit Yuna

-« Merci, Merci votre altesse ! » fit Teruko en s'inclinant légèrement face à son amie, dos à Sanzo. Grossière erreur car celui-ci en profita pour se relever et administrer un coup de baffeur. S'en suivi une petite bagarre entre les deux blonds : Baffeur contre spatule, chacun rendant son coup à l'autre. Pour éviter que cela ne dégénère, Yuna et Hakkaï s'efforcèrent de les séparer. Après quoi ils cherchèrent une auberge. Heureusement, les deux jeunes femmes connaissaient bien cette ville. En effet, avant l'arrestation de Teruko, il y a quatre ans, les deux jeunes femmes avaient l'habitude de se rendre au moins une fois par an dans la ville de Kojima avec deux de leur amies…

-« On a un ami qui tient une auberge pas trop loin ! Vous allez voir, on sera bien traitée : Le personnel est compétant, la nourriture est très bonne, les chambre très confortable, et pour conclure, il y a des sources chaudes ! » Dit joyeusement Teruko, faisant un sourire heureux aux garçons.

-« Super ! » s'écria Goku

-« Hum…J'espère qu'il y a de jolies serveuse… » Ajouta Gojyo

-« Et ça va nous coûter combien cette affaire ? » demanda Sanzo, suspicieux

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Sanzo ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Shun, le patron de l'auberge est un de mes amis ! On peut compter sur une réduction de 50 au moins… » Assura Teruko

-« Les relations servent bien, on dirait… » Remarqua Hakkaï

-« En parlant de relation, regarde là-bas Teruko ! » Déclara Yuna en pointant quelques choses du doigt : il s'agissait de deux jeunes femmes qui courait vers le groupe :

L'une d'entre elle était plutôt grande et mince. Elle avait les cheveux longs, noirs et des yeux améthyste comme Sanzo. Elle portait un débardeur bleu et un pantalon blanc.

La seconde était sans doute sa jumelle, vu qu'elle se ressemblait beaucoup à la différence près que ses yeux était noir qu'elle avait des mèches roses. Elle portait une jupe noire et une chemise noir également.

-« TERUKO YUNA ! COUCOU ! » S'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles en faisant un signe a leur amis qui se dépêchèrent de leur sauter au cou.

-« Risa ! Je t'ai a peine reconnu ! » S'écria Teruko en tapant dans la main de la fille au mèches roses

-« Rikku ! Ca fait un baille! » S'écria Yuna en faisant de même avec sa jumelle…

-« Ca vous pouvez le dire…Ca fait…pff au moins quatre ans ! » s'écria Risa

-« Qu'est ce que vous devenez ? » demanda Yuna

-« Et bien comme d'habitude : On va là où le vent nous entraîne en allant ici et là…On a pas de but précis… Et vous » demanda Rikku

-« Nous ? Et bien…Disons juste qu'on fait un grand voyage avec les charmants garçons que voila ! Enfin, y'en a un qui est un peu plus chient que les autre mais bon, on fait avec ! »-déclara Teruko en désignant les garçons, particulièrement Sanzo –« Rikku, Risa, je vous présente Gojyo, Goku, Sanzo et Hakkaï ! Les gars, voici Rikku et Risa, des copines ! » Déclara la blonde.

-« Enchanté de vous connaître ! » saluèrent les jumelles

-« Pareil… » Répondirent les quatre garçons

-« Alors…Vous allez participez au concoure cette années ? » demanda Yuna

-« Non, on est venu aider notre frère ! Sa femme vient d'avoir des triplés alors on est venu lui filer un coup de main à l'auberge pour qu'il puisse s'en occuper ! Et vous, vous allez participez où pas cette année ? »Demanda Rikku

-« Un concoure ? Quel concoure? » Demanda Goku

-« Il s'agit du concours de « la voix de Kojima ». C'est un concours de chant auquel Rikku, Midori, Risa, Yuna et moi nous participions chaque année, avant que Yuna, Midori et moi on se fasse emprisonner ! Ce qui est marrant, c'est que chaque année c'est où Midori, où Yuna où moi qui gagnaient le premier prix ! » Dit Teruko avec un sourire mélancolique.

-« Au fait ! Ton frère vient d'être papa ! Mais c'est magnifique ! Alors garçon où fille ? »

-« un garçon et deux filles ! »

-« Très bien ! C'est mieux les filles ! »

-« Et la maman ! Comment elle va ? »

-« Un peu fatiguée mais sinon ça va ! Tu sais, Shun est un père et mari merveilleux ! Il prend soin de sa petite famille ! »

-« Aaaah ! J'en veux un comme ça ! »

-« Malheureusement, des mecs comme Shun, il y en a pas beaucoup… »

Après quoi, les jeunes filles partirent sur une longue discussion…Puis Teruko déclara qu'il était temps de chercher une auberge. Accompagnées par Rikku et Risa, le petit groupe se dirigea vers une auberge. Teruko et Yuna se dirigèrent vers le comptoir où un jeune homme était entrain de lire un livre.

-« SALUT SHUN ! On voudrais une chambre s'il te plait ! » S'écria Teruko, tout sourire. Soudain, elle sursauta : Quelqu'un avait dit la même phrase qu'elle en même temps qu'elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond comme ceux de Teruko, légèrement plus grande en taille, certainement un peu plus âgée qu'elle, possédant deux grands yeux marrons…Elle portait une mini jupe rose et un bustier rose. Elles étaient accompagnées d'une jeune femme aux courts cheveux rouge sang, comme Gojyo et aux yeux de la même couleur, portant les mêmes habits que son amie.

Quand Teruko et Yuna virent les deux jeunes femmes, elles poussèrent une exclamation, tout comme ces deux dernière !

-« AH NON PAS ELLES ! » s'écria les quatre filles en même temps…

_**Tsuzuku…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Et voila ! Le chapitre 4 est enfin terminé ! Alors ? vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! Allez, je me met de suite à écrire !**_

_**A + **_

_**Hana-chan**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponse aux rewiews :_**

**Yatsuko la fleur des enfers : Merci pour la rewiew et voila la suite ! Ouf ! y'en a une qui comprend à peu près la prophétie, c'est déjà ça ( j'avais peur de pas avoir été très claire…). **

**Fleurnoire : Voila la suite ! Quoi ! T'a déjà mis le 2e chapitre ! Mince ! Je l'avais pas vu ! faut que j'aille le lire pour rewiewer tout ça ! Salut ! ( se taille en 4e vitesse !) **

* * *


	5. Histoire de famille et jour de pluie

Eclat de soleil

**Auteur : **Hanako Kimochi

**Couple : **TerukoX Sanzo. Possibilité de YunaXHakkaï …

**Chapitre :** 5 (fic en cours)

**Genre : **Action/ Aventure, Humour, Romance, Triste sur la fin

**Résumé :** Teruko Yukio est une jeune fille qui intègre le groupe de Sanzo. Derrière son de caractère et sa drôle de personnalité, elle cache un passé douloureux ainsi qu'un lourd secret…

**Disclamer : **j'en ai la larme à l'œil (snif snif) Mis à part Teruko et quelques autres personnages à venir, les persos de Saiyuki ne m'appartienne pas mais à Kazuya Minekura.

_**Chapitre 5**_

**Histoire de famille et jour de pluie **

-« AH NON PAS ELLES ! » s'écria les quatre filles en même temps…

-« Encore vous ! Mais vous êtes toujours sur mon chemin où quoi ?! » S'écria Teruko en s'adressant au deux filles

-« Non mais je rêve ?! C'est toi qui es toujours en travers de notre route !! Tu te jettes carrément dans nos pieds ! » Dit la jeune femme blonde.

-« Qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre !! » marmonna Yuna

-« Oh toi on t'a rien demander ! » s'écria la demi-sang

Pendant que la dispute continuait entre Teruko, Yuna et les deux jeunes femmes, Sanzo et les autres regardait la scène…

-« Risa, c'est qui ces filles ? » demanda Goku

-« La blonde, c'est Fuyuki Yukio , 23 ans, la soeur ainée de Teruko et la jeune fille tabou, c'est Hina Mitaka, 23 ans et demi aussi, la meilleure amie de Fuyuki et la demi sœur et plus grande rivale au combat de Yuna… Fuyuki, Teruko, Yuna et Hina ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture…Elle passe leur temps à s'engueuler pour un oui où pour un non depuis qu'elles sont nées » expliqua la brune

-« Et…On peut pas les arrêter ?? » demanda Gojyo

-« Non, une fois, Jin et moi sommes intervenu pour les arrêter et…on a vraiment morflés…un bon coup dans l'arrière-train, ça fait mal » déclara le jeune homme au comptoir : il avait des cheveux bruns, longs jusqu'au milieu du dos, attaché en queue de cheval et avait des yeux noir. Aussitôt qu'il eut parlé, Yuna et Teruko se tournèrent vers lui et foncèrent vers le comptoir.

-« Tu tombes bien toi! Files nous une chambre pour six, près d'une fenêtre avec vu sur la ville et le plus loin possible de ces deux pestes ! » Ordonna Yuna

-« Pareil pour nous, Shun ! Une chambre pour deux, le plus loin possible de la leur, s'il te plait ! » Renchérit Hina en montrant Teruko et Yuna du doigt.

-« Euh…Je suis vraiment désolé mais nous n'avons plus qu'une seule chambre… » Répondit Shun en prenant un air gêné

-« Et bien dans ce cas, donnez-la nous et on en parle plus ! » ordonna Sanzo, énervé par cette affaire…

-« Ah non, Shun ! Tu nous la donne à nous, point barre à la ligne !! » Protesta Fuyuki

-« Et bien… » Commença Shun

-« Non mais et puis quoi encore ? On la prends et puis voila ! » Trancha Yuna

-« Rêve, ma ptite !! » fit Hina

-« C'est qui que vous traitez de petites ?! »

-« Oh ! Du calme ! J'ai une idée qui pourrait mettre tout le monde d'accord : vous n'avez qu'a dormir tous dans la même chambre : la chambre qui reste est une chambre de huit ! Qu'en penser vous ? » Proposa Shun

-« NON MAIS T'A PERDU LA TÊTE ?!! C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !! » S'écrièrent Fuyuki et Hina ensemble

-« Vous préférez peut-être dormir dehors ? Soit, ça nous fera plus de place ! » Fit Teruko avec un petit sourire narquois

Fuyuki tourna la tête vers sa cadette en lui lançant un regard noir

-« Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu crois que je vais te laisser dormir dans une chambre bien douillette sans que j'en profite ! Nan mais tu rêves, Teruko !! Allez viens, Hina, on va s'installer !! »-elle prit la clé que Shun lui tendait et entraîna sa meilleure amie dans la chambre qu'elle allait apparemment partager avec le groupe de Sanzo.

La chambre était assez luxueuse : quand on entrait, on arrivait dans une sorte de salon avec deux canapé et deux fauteuil, tous installés autours d'une petite table basse…il y avait une grande fenêtre à travers lesquelles les rayons du soleil éclairait la pièce. Il y avait également une salle de bain et quatre chambre pour deux personnes…

Seulement une fois rentrées dans la chambre d'hôtel, un autre problème se posa : l'organisation des chambres.

-« Y'a que des chambres de deux et moi j'veux pas dormir avec Fuyuki où Hina !! » déclara Teruko

-« Et moi non plus ! » renchérit la rouquine

-« Et bien dans ce cas, Teruko dort dans la même chambre que Yuna, Fuyuki dans celle de Hina, je dort dans la chambre de Sanzo et Goku dans celle de Gojyo et… » Commença Hakkaï

-« ..QUOI ?! Goku et Gojyo dans la même chambre ? Mais ça va crier de partout et après Sanzo va se mettre à tirer !! » L'interrompit Teruko.

-« Bon…Et bien dans ce cas, on a qu'a mettre Gojyo avec Teruko et…. » Commença Yuna

-« STOP !!! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE DORME AVEC LE KAPPA ! IL VA VENIR MATTER PENDANT QUE JE DORS! OU PIRE » S'écria Teruko

-« Nooon tu crois ? Alors là tu me déçois » fit Gojyo avec un air innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

-« On se calme !! Bon puis ce que c'est comme ça y'a qu'un seul moyen ! C'est brutale mais efficace : on va tirer au sort pour savoir qui dort avec qui !! » Dit Hina en sortant une petite boite a chaussure d'on ne sait où…

-« hé ! Pour une fois elle a une bonne idée !! » S'écria Teruko

-« Ta gueule ! » répondit la concernée en griffonnant des noms sur des bouts de papiers…quand elle eut marqué le nom de chaque personne présente sur un bout de papier, elle les mit dans la boite à chaussure qu'elle referma et agita vivement. Elle tendit la boite a Goku.

-« Qu'est ce que je fais avec ça ? » demanda le saru en prenant la boite

-« Tu tires un des papiers et tu lis le nom qu'il y a écrit dessus a voix hautes ! C'est avec la personne dont le nom est écrit sur le papier que tu devras dormir ! Et au fait, pas de changement de chambre possible !! Tu as bien compris ? » Demanda Hina

-« Oui ! » fit Goku en prenant un petit papier. Il le déplia et lu le nom qu'il y avait d'écrit.

-« Euh…c'est qui Fuyuki ? » demanda le singe en regardant Hina puis Fuyuki

-« C'EST MOI CRETIN !! » s'écria la « grande » blonde ce qui fit sursauter le singe

Teruko s'approcha du singe et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

-« Si elle te crie encore dessus, tu me le dis et je lui fait sa fête ! »

-« D'accord… » Répondit Goku en donnant la boite a chaussure a Gojyo qui déplia son papier et le lut silencieusement avant d'afficher un petit sourire en coin.

-« Héhé ! C'est mon jour de chance !! Je dors avec Hina… »

Teruko, Goku et Sanzo devinrent tout pâle, tandis que Yuna et Hakkaï affichait un sourire désolé pour la demi-sang alors que Hina et Fuyuki ne semblaient pas comprendre. Gojyo, toujours avec son petit sourire aux lèvres, tendit la boite à Yuna qui lu le petit papier et regarda le nom inscrit dessus et sourit d'un air soulagée puis quelque seconde passèrent et elle regarda Teruko d'un air désolée.

-« Euh…Teruko, je suis vraiment désolée, je dort avec Hakkaï, tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demanda la rouquine

-« Mais non voyons pourquoi est-ce que… »

La blonde s'interrompit et réfléchis cinq minutes : si Yuna dormait avec Hakkaï, ça voulait dire qu'il ne restait qu'une seule personne avec qui Teruko pouvait dormir : Le bonze !!

La jeune fille se mit à pâlir puis à se taper la tête contre un mur.

-« Hum…Va y avoir de la casse ce soir… » Déclara Gojyo

-« _Oh Kami Sama ! Qui vous voulez mais pas lui, par pitié…. »_

-« Steuplait Hina !! Y'a pas moyens de… » Tenta Teruko

-« …Même pas en rêve ! » coupa Hina

-« Pff…Pas juste…puisque c'est comme ça jvais aux sources chaudes !! » marmonna Teruko en quittant la chambre suivi de près par Yuna qui dès qu'elle avait entendu « source chaude » avait affiché un sourire ravie et s'était empressé de s'écrier « Source chaude ?! Wah Teruko, attend moi !! » D'un air ravi.

La blonde quitta la chambre en boudant et en marmonnant des jurons sur Hina et son tirage au sort stupide…elle fonça jusqu'aux vestiaires où elle enleva tout ses vêtements étant vêtu d'une simple serviette blanche qui cachait ce qu'il y avait à cacher. Elle sortit de son vestiaire, toujours suivi par Yuna et se plongea dans l'eau chaude.

-« Pffou ! Ça fait du bien » soupira Yuna

-« En effet, ça me calme ! » renchérit la blonde

-« Heureusement, j'ai pas envie de te servir de souffre douleur, moi… » Fit la rouquine sur un ton qui incitait à la plaisanterie

-« T'en fais pas, ça c'est réservé à Sanzo… » Fit Teruko

-« J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu lui en veut à ce point ! Il t'a fait quoi ce type ? »

-« Ben je sais pas vraiment… » Dit Teruko avec un petit sourire gêné.

-« Et bien moi je pense que Sanzo et toi, vous êtes en plein dans une « conflicting relation Love / Hate » » déclara Yuna

-« Une quoi ?! » demanda Teruko

-« Oh pardon ! J'ai pris l'habitude de dire cette phrase en anglais ! Je voulais dire que toi est Sanzo vous êtes en plein dans une « relation conflictuelle Amour/ Haine » ! Autrement dit, quand vous vous tapez dessus, c'est un moyen pour vous d'essayer de vous faire comprendre que vous avez tout les deux un amour réciproque l'un envers l'autre ! Tu comprends ? »

Silence de Teruko qui regarda Yuna comme si elle avait déclanché un tremblement de terre…

-« Yuna, Rassure moi, dis moi que t'a fumé la moquette de ta chambre pour avoir une idée aussi conne !"

-« Je ne faisais que te faire part de mon opinion…J'ai vu que t'avais l'air d'avoir un petit faible pour lui ! » dit calmement Yuna

-« N'importe quoi… » Fit Teruko en détournant les yeux, ce qui fit esquisser un léger sourire à son amie – Bon, on pourrait pas songer à discuter d'autre chose par hasard ? » Demanda Teruko en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau chaude…Elle discutèrent encore un peu puis, vu que Teruko était calmer, elles décidèrent d'aller rejoindre les autres au restaurant de l'auberge…C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans la tête de la rouquine qui affichait un sourire...

-« Hé Teruko ! J'ai une super idée !! »

-« Je craint le pire… »

-« Mais non !! Ne sois pas si négative ! Allez viens, on va voir Shun !! » Déclara la rouquine en attrapant la blonde par le bras

Pendant ce temps, dans leur chambre, le reste du groupe attendait le retour de celle que Sanzo surnommée « les deux idiotes de service ».

-« Quand est-ce qu'on va manger, j'ai faim, moi !! » protesta Goku en lançant un regard suppliant à Sanzo

-« Patiente un peu Goku, Yuna et Teruko ne devrait plus tarder ! Nous irons quand elles reviendront ! » Expliqua Hakkaï

-« De toute façon, si elle ne sont pas là dans cinq minutes, on partira sans elle !! » déclara Sanzo.

-« T'es vraiment vache !! » fit une voix qui venait de l'entrée

-« Tiens ! Yuna, tu es revenu ! Mais je ne vois pas cette chère blondinette ! On peut savoir où elle est ? » Demanda Gojyo

-« Suivez moi et vous le saurez !! » déclara la rouquine en repartant. Les quatre garçons se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules avant de suivre la jeune fille jusqu'au restaurant de l'auberge, qui était presque plein, et ils s'assirent à une table pour six, en attendant Teruko veuillent bien arriver…Au bout de dix minutes, comme la blonde n'arrivait pas, Sanzo commença à s'énerver.

-« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ?! Elle s'est perdu en chemin où quoi ? » Demanda ce dernier à Yuna qui abordait un sourire énigmatique, avant de commencer à boire sa bière

-« Hé Patience, Sanzo, Patience ! Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir… » Répondit cette dernière…

C'est alors que Teruko entra timidement dans le restaurant…

Quand ils la virent, le kappa et le bonze tournèrent les yeux vers elle et recrachèrent leur bière, l'ancien humain se contenta de sourire grandement d'un air étonnée, Goku garda de grands yeux sidérés sur elle et Yuna contemplait tout ce petit monde d'un air satisfait. Oui, elle était satisfaite de la réaction de Sanzo qui avait carrément fait un arrêt sur image sur la blonde, et de la réaction de Fuyuki qui était tout bonnement verte de jalousie devant le regard que tout les jeunes hommes du bar accordaient à sa sœur…

Il voyait en effet Teruko porter une jupe et un petit chemisier dont les deux premiers boutons était détaché, dévoilant la naissance de sa poitrine…

Elle était maquillée, aussi. Ses lèvres étaient bien roses et brillaient, ses joues étaient légèrement ombrées et ses yeux passés au mascara et au crayon noir. Cela lui allait parfaitement bien. Sanzo la regardait bouche bée. Teruko tourna les talons pour parler à Shun, et le kappa baissa les yeux sur ses jambes. Il déglutit en en découvrant le galbe parfait et les talons hauts.

Mais ce qui choquait le plus les garçons, c'était la coiffure de la jeune femme : Ses cheveux lui étaient de nouveaux longs ! Comment diable avait t-il poussés aussi vite ?! Ils jetèrent des regard curieux a Yuna qui se contentait de regarder Teruko comme si de rien n'était !

-« Ouah ! Elle est super canon ! Mais…Qu'est ce qui lui prends ? Elle a un rencard où quoi ? » Demanda Gojyo à Yuna

-« Et ses cheveux ? Comment ils ont pu pousser aussi vite ? » Demanda à son tour le singe.

-« Pour les cheveux, c'est moi qui lui ait passer un produit spéciale qu'on vent uniquement dans ce village et qui sert a faire pousser les cheveux. En ce qui concerne sa tenue et le maquillage, attendez encore un peu et vous le saurez ! » Fit Yuna en faisant un clin d'œil aux garçons. C'est alors que Shun se plaça sur une petite estrade qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce avec un micro à la main.

-« Bonsoir Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs ! Avant d'entamer votre dîner, je vous demande un peu d'attention ! Ce soir nous avons la chance d'avoir avec nous une jeune chanteuse appelée Teruko Yukio. Elle nous fait aujourd'hui l'honneur d'inaugurer votre dîner en chantant une chanson pour nous, ma femme ne pouvant pas le faire ce soir car elle est prise par son rôle de mère ! Je vous demande de l'applaudir ! » S'exclama t'il en tendant une guitare à Teruko qui était assise sur un petit tabouret. Elle prit la guitare et se pencha légèrement vers le micro à pied pour pouvoir se faire entendre.

Puis elle commença à jouer un air à la guitare, en souriant timidement sous les quelques applaudissements du public. La blonde prit une grande inspiration et se mit à chanter d'une voix douce et suave. Tout le monde resta bouche- bée ! Même le bonze se surprit lui-même à fermer les yeux pour pouvoir mieux écouter la voix de Teruko :

I was five and he was six

We rode on horses made of sticks

He wore black and I wore white

He would always win the fight

Bang bang, he shot me down

Bang bang, I hit the ground

Bang bang, that awful sound

Bang bang, my baby shot me down.

Seasons came and changed the time

When I grew up, I called him mine

He would always laugh and say

"Remember when we used to play?"

Bang bang, I shot you down

Bang bang, you hit the ground

Bang bang, that awful sound

Bang bang, I used to shoot you down.

Music played, and people sang

Just for me, the church bells rang.

Now he's gone, I don't know why

And till this day, sometimes I cry

He didn't even say goodbye

He didn't take the time to lie.

Bang bang, he shot me down

Bang bang, I hit the ground

Bang bang, that awful sound

Bang bang, my baby shot me down…

Après que la musique se soit arrêtée, il y eut un petit moment de silence de la part du publique. Teruko, pensant que ce ne leur avait pas plus s'apprêta à faire une moue. Mais c'est alors qu'a sa grande surprise, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle, ce qui la fit sourire grandement.

-« Merci ! » fit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement face au publique et de retourner voir le groupe. Sanzo et Gojyo la fixait toujours avec des yeux de poissons rouges hors de leur bocal…

-« Ouah Teruko ! Tu chantes super bien ! » S'écria le singe

-« En effet, c'était très jolie ! » renchérit Hakkaï

-« Ah ! Jte l'avais dit que c'était une super idée…_D'autant plus que je crois avoir réussi mon coup…Elle a une touche avec Sanzo… »_ Pensa Teruko

-« Moi je ne trouve pas ! Je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout que tu te fasses remarqué de la sorte SURTOUT DANS CETTE TENUE ! » Répliqua Sanzo

-« Hé ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est Yuna qui a proposé à Shun que je remplace sa femme en échange d'un peu d'argent ! Je me suis dit que c'était une occasion de me faire un peu de fric alors je n'ai pas bronché ! » Déclara Teruko

-« Et si on t'avait demandé de faire un strip-tease, t'aurais accepté peut-être ? »

-« Roooh calme toi un peu monsieur le rabat-joie ! Et puis d'abord, de quoi je me mêle ? Tu n'es pas ma mère, Sanzo !! »

L'ambiance commençait à devenir assez tendu. Le blond et la blonde se lançaient ce même regard défiant que ceux qui précédaient une de leurs disputes habituelles. Mais alors que le plan de Yuna semblait tomber à l'eau, Goku sauva la situation sans vraiment s'en rendre compte…

-« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais si on mangeait ? » proposa le singe

-« Hum bonne idée Goku-chan ! Ça m'a ouvert l'appétit tout ça ! » Acquiesça Yuna tandis que Teruko s'asseyait à table entre Yuna et Goku.

Le repas se passa relativement bien, en dehors du fait que la quasi-totalité des garçons vinrent donner le numéro leur chambre à Teruko en lui lançant des regards bien suggestifs, (d'ailleurs Sanzo du se retenir de tous les tuer !), et que Gojyo n'arrêtait pas de lui faire du rentre dedans et se reçu une bonne centaine de coups de baffeur. Après avoir bien dîner, ils allèrent tous dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Sanzo qui sortait de sa douche, se rendit dans la chambre ou il vit Teruko qui était assise sur le lit double, adossé au mur, à présent revêtue de son ensemble vert d'eau. Elle tenait dans ses mains un livre dans lequel elle semblait plongé. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et s'en alla s'adosser à la fenêtre qui se trouvait non loin de là regardant le ciel étoilé et les lumières de la ville quand elle sentit soudain un goutte tombant sur sa main, puis une suivi, puis encore une autre jusqu'à ce que tombe l'averse. Aussitôt, la blonde ferma rapidement la fenêtre et les volets.

-« Et merde ! J'vais encore bien dormir cette nuit ! » Fit la jeune femme sur un ton très ironique en se rasseyant sur le lit, à coté de Sanzo qui regardait la fenêtre avec ce regard de coquille vide qu'on lui connaissait. Teruko posa alors la main sur l'épaule

Du bonze d'un air qui se voulait réconfortant.

-« Allez Sanzo, t'enferme pas dans ta bulle, si ça se trouve, cette pluie ne durera pas toute la nuit et… »

Sanzo retira violement la main de son épaule en lâchant un « Fous moi la paix » d'un ton froid. La blonde se retourna dans son lit en poussant un soupir, tournant le dos au moine. Seulement, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter quelque chose :

-« Je voulais juste t'aider, Sanzo… Tu est bien placé pour savoir que moi aussi je n'aime pas les jours de pluie et crois moi, je peux te dire que s'enfermer sur sois même et rejeter les autres en bloc, c'est une chose à ne pas faire ! »

-« Va te faire voir, Teruko, je t'ai rien demander alors laisse moi tranquille !! »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton cassant et on sentait la méchanceté derrière. Teruko n'insista pas et ferma les yeux, tombant dans un profond sommeil…

Durant une partie de la nuit, tout le monde essaya plus où moins de trouver le sommeil. Mais Sanzo, lui fixait la fenêtre avec un regard sans vie et Hakkaï dans son coin continuait de remuer de biens sombre pensées dans sa tête…

Vers deux heures du matin, il était assis dans son lit entrain de déprimer quand il entendit des petits gémissements poussés par Yuna. Il tourna la tête et vit que la jeune femme, bien qu'elle dormait toujours, semblait agitée. Ses traits étaient tendus et elle était en sueur. De plus, ses gémissements se transformèrent de plus en plus en petit cris parfaitement audibles tandis que la rouquine se tournait dans tout les sens dans son sommeil.

-« …Non…Jin…Veut pas… Il arrive…Ne me touche pas…Non, pitié, laisse moi…Du sang, partout…Le sang de Jin…Jin mort… Non…Je ne veut pas…Non…Non…Non ! Pas ma petite fille…Shizuka, non…NE FAIT PAS CA S'IL TE PLAIT !!! »

Comme elle semblait s'agiter de plus en plus, que les larmes coulaient sur ces joues et qu'elle criait de plus en plus fort, Hakkaï la secoua en l'appelant par son prénom. Alors la jeune femme ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus qui se posèrent immédiatement sur Hakkaï qui se trouvait encore en face d'elle et lui tenait encore les épaules qu'il avait arrêté de secouer. Toute comme Teruko, quelque jours plus tôt, elle tremblait comme une feuille et semblait avoir du mal à réaliser que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…Mais petit a petit, sa respiration haletante revint à la normal, ses tremblements se calmèrent. Hakkaï lâcha ses épaules.

-« Est-ce que tu va bien ? » demanda l'ancien humain d'un ton inquiet –« Tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil et tu criais… »

-« C'est…rien, je vais bien »- la rouquine se redressa lentement de tel façon que ses genoux qu'elle entourait de ses mains et sur lesquelles elle avait posé sa tête, se retrouvaient contre sa poitrine. Elle essuya lentement ses larmes et se força à sourire mais cependant, elle évita soigneusement de regarder l'ancien humain.

-« C'était juste un cauchemar… » Dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible. Elle se leva et s'avança vers la fenêtre de la chambre, regardant les gouttes qui coulaient le long des vitres. Elle posa sa doucement sa main encore tremblante sur le carreaux, restant ensuite un instant parfaitement immobile, étant plongé dans une sorte de torpeur.

-« Toi aussi, tu a vu Jin mourir ? »

Yuna se tourna lentement vers Hakkaï qui venait de prononcer ses mots.

-« Comment - est- ce - que tu est au courant, pour Jin ? » demanda t-elle.

-« C'est Teruko qui nous en as parler. J'y ai pensé parce que le jour où on l'a su, il avait plut toute la nuit et Teruko était dans un état proche du tient ! C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que c'était la raison de ton cauchemar ! »

-« Je vois… » Yuna eut un petit sourire triste –« Disons juste que t'est pas si loin que ça de la vérité… » Murmura t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, baissant la tête avant de commencer à raconter son récit. Les mots mirent du temps à sortir mais finalement, elle se lança :

-« Quand j'était encore libre, Jin, le frère de Teruko, et moi étions amants…On vivait heureux et on pensait que personne ne pouvait changer quelque chose à ça…Nous nous trompions…Un soir, Jin est partit en mission avec Teruko et n'est pas revenu…Teruko et Midori ne sont pas revenus non plus d'ailleurs. Cette nuit là, Ayamé est arrivé sans prévenir et m'a obligé a venir avec lui dans son château. Là, il a décrété que je serais sa femme et il m'a fait coupé les cheveux : C'est le signe pour reconnaître les femmes qui sont soumise à Ayamé. » - Hakkai comprit alors la colère de Teruko quelque jours plutôt, lorsque le yokaï lui avait coupé les cheveux –« Quand il a appris que j'était enceinte de Jin, Il m'a fait payer…Il m'a emmené dans une forêt non loin de là…C'est là que j'ai vu le corps de Jin ensanglanté sur le sol. Ayamé m'a obligé à le regarder. Il ne cessait de me frapper et de répéter toute ces choses horrible…Ensuite, il a…il a… » - Elle s'arrêta un instant dans son récit, une boule lui enserrant la gorge. Des images horrible lui revinrent en mémoire…Elle mit son visage dans ses mains pour pas que le brun ne la voit pleurer avant d'éclater doucement en sanglot. Hakkai ne sachant trop que faire tenta finalement de la prendre doucement dans ses bras mais se ravisa en la voyant relever courageusement la tête en séchant ses larmes. Yuna devait finir son récit.

-« …Quoi qu'il en soit, quelque temps plus tard, un jour où Ayamé s'était absenté de son château, j'ai accouché d'un petit ange…Une tout petite merveille que je décidais d'appeler Shizuka. Mais comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, deux mois plus tard, quand Ayamé est revenu, il me l'a enlevé…Il l'a envoyé, je ne sais pas où et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu depuis ce jour…Mais je me suis juré, qu'un jour je trouverais le moyen de m'enfuir et que je retrouverais ma fille ! Mais des fois je me dit que ce n'est qu'un rêve fou et je me demande si j'arriverais un jour à tenir cette promesse car tant que Midori, ma sœur jumelle, est prisonnière d'Ayamé, Je suis sous son contrôle et plus les jours passe, plus mes espoirs s'amenuisent … »

Elle s'arrêta là. Elle avait toujours la tête baissée et les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Hakkaï se rendait compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit mais ne lu en toucha pas mot. Yuna n'était sûrement pas prête à en parler…Il s'approcha donc de Yuna et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune d'un air compatissant en lui faisant un sourire.

-« Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr ! »

La rousse lui rendit son sourire et essuya ses larmes. Ils reportèrent tout deux leur regards vers la fenêtre et virent les gouttes de pluies sur le carreau, mais cependant, on entendait plus la pluie, et on ne voyait plus les gouttes qui tombait au dehors. La pluie avait cessé…Yuna regarda sa montre qui indiquait à présent deux heures et quart. Yuna passa une main devant sa bouche avant de pousser un bâillement…

-« Je crois que nous devrions aller nous coucher ! Si j'ai bien compris, on a encore une longue route demain, ne ? » Demanda cette dernière à Hakkai.

-« Et bien je crois que tu raison ! répondit Hakkai, gardant son sourire. Il s'apprêta à se rallonger, tout comme son amie mais une énorme explosion qui fit craquer les murs de l'auberge se fit entendre, suivi de plusieurs cris qui ne se turent pas…

-« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda la jeune fille

-« Je n'en sais rien mais c'est pas très rassurant… » Répondit l'ancien humain.

C'est à cet instant que la voix de Shun se fit entendre dans le salon :

-« Venez vite ! Des yokaïs attaquent la ville ! » S'écria t-il, encore haletant.

Yuna et Hakkai se regardèrent en même temps, et se dépêchèrent de sortir de la pièce ou se trouvait déjà les autres.

-« Combien est-ce qu'ils sont, Shun ? » demanda Teruko

-« Je…je ne sais pas ! Plusieurs centaines au moins ! » Répondit l'aubergiste paniqué.

-« Ok je vois, Shun ! Va rejoindre ta femme, tes enfants et tes petites sœurs ! Va les mettre en sécurité, Hina et moi on va tenter de les retenir » déclara Fuyuki.

-« Merci ! » s'écria Shun en courant vers la sortie. Ensuite, Hina et Fuyuki sortirent leurs armes et s'en allèrent. Yuna regarda Sanzo

-« Et nous, on fait quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Jcrois qu'on a pas le choix, il faut qu'on se batte ! On ne peut pas abandonner les villageois comme ça ! » Répondit Gojyo

-« Je suis d'accord avec Gojyo, pour une fois » renchérit le singe

-« Moi aussi ! » approuvèrent Teruko et Yuna

-« Sanzo, qu'est ce que tu décide ? » demanda l'ancien humain au blond qui était resté silencieux jusque là. Il sortit alors son revolver et commença à le charger.

-« On y va… » Dit-il simplement.

-« Ok ! Dans ce cas, il faut rester groupées ! Yuna Hakkai et Gojyo vous partez d'un coté. Goku, Sanzo et moi, d'un autre, OK ? » Proposa Teruko

-« D'accord ! » Répondirent les autres

-« Dans ce cas, Grouillez vous ! Y'a pas une minute à perdre »

C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent leurs armes et coururent tous hors de l'auberge.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**ENFIN !! VOILA LE CINQUIEME CHAPITRE ! Désolé pour le retard mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration ! Et quand enfin elle est revenu, ben j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordinateur et j'ai du le passer à une amie pour qu'elle le reformate ! Ensuite, j'ai eu un virus qui m'a supprimé toute les fics que j'avais commencé. Et quand enfin je m'en suis débarrassé, il s'est passé QUATRE JOURS avant que je puissent poster ce chap !!( J'ai eu des problème avec mon compte **

**Désolé donc pour ce retard, en espérant que ça n'a dissuadé personne de lire ma fic ! Je me met de suite à écrire le chapitre 6 dans lequel il va se passer quelque chose d'assez tragique…**

**A + tout le monde et merci pour les rewiews !**

**Hana-chan **

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

**Yastuko la fleur des enfers : Bon ben voila la suite ! Comme tu as du le lire plus haut, Les deux filles sont les sœurs de Teruko et Yuna et comme tu le vois, c'est pas le grand amour lol. Pardon pour le retard ! **

**Fleurnoire : Comme tu as pu le voir, toi aussi, y'a eu un beau crêpage de chignon. Sinon, pour la dispute entre Teruko et Sanzo ne t'en fait pas, je vais pas le martyriser à vie d'ailleurs les choses vont bientôt s'arranger entre lui et Teruko ! Voici la suite et excuse moi du retard !**


End file.
